Coming Dark
by Dead Chick Walking
Summary: Terrormaw the Traitor has born a white rat. Every rat in the Underland is buzzing with this news. And soon the humans are too. Will the Warrior be summoned to deal with this threat once again? ..Some minor swearing and violence..
1. Flay

Today was supposed to be a happy day for Terrormaw. The rat was having her very first litter of pups. Today was supposed to be a happy day, but to the new mother it seemed only to be another link in the chain of disastrous occurrences that made up her life.

Terrormaw was a slender rat with lovely black fur criss-crossed with thin scars. She was an excellent fighter, and, though she was young, she had already been in many battles during what was now called the War of Bane. Her life was a lonely one, she had been a general in the Bane's army, and although she was allowed to live among other gnawers her past misdeeds were neither forgiven nor forgotten.

The rat pup opened her eyes experimentally, then shut them swiftly. To bright! She let her eyes open the tiniest slit, the light that had startled her was less harsh this way, it was warm and yellow, but there was a dark spot amidst the light. Abruptly she was aware of her nose. It twitched, picking up a warm sweet, familiar smell.

Mother. She categorized it unconsciously. The pup's eyes opened completely now that she was sure she would not be hurt by the light, the floor was hard beneath her little pink paws. Impulsively the tiny rat squirmed toward Terrormaw, toward her mother. The black rat merely stared at her pup. Instincts, embedded within the females of all species since the dawn of time screamed for her to go to her pup, to rub it and groom it and feed it. Despite this she simply sat and gazed at her first and only pup. An expression of horror was steadily dawning on her face.

The sound of grinding rock was heard as the stone door of Terrormaw's personal cave was pushed open. Normally to was impossible to open the door from the outside, it was smooth and difficult to get hold of, thus giving privacy. But Terrormaw had intentionally left a slight opening for one particular rat.

Swiftstrike sauntered into the cave, she was a brownish grey color and was half again the size of Terrormaw. A warrior to her core, Swiftstrike played the part of a gruff veteran perfectly. She was missing an ear, a chunk of her tail and almost all of her left forepaw, all were trophies from past battles in which she had come from victorious. The veteran and the melancholy outcast had formed an odd friendship in the past three months after the war. Terrormaw was drawn to the older rat's understanding. Swiftstrike saw Terrormaw, not as a traitor, but as someone young and desperate who had made a mistake; and, though she would admit it to no one, Swiftstrike had somewhat come to view the black rat as her own child. Swiftstrike was the outcast's only friend. Most had known Terrormaw bore her first litter that day, none had cared.

"Well Ter?" The large rat demanded nosily as she walked over to the motionless Terrormaw. "Let's see them." she said, her nose was twitching fitfully as Swiftstrike looked over the small black gnawer's shoulder. Then, she too froze, staring at the pup as she would a venomous twister.

Food. Hungry. Cold. Mother. Basic needs not being fulfilled, the pup squeaked sharply, demanding attention. The two rats remained motionless, their eyes wide. Finally the tiny ball of fluff began to cry, it was a high pitched emergency cry, filled with desperation, and hopelessness, tears welled from the jewel bright eyes.

Terrormaw was jolted into action by the sobs and immediately began to do what her heart had been telling her to do all along. She curled her body around the pup-no-her pup, and gently nuzzled it's head, wiped it's tears, and murmured soft words to calm it. Swiftstrike was jolted into action by the cries as well, she fled the cave, stumbling slightly as her left forepaw was unable to carry her sprinting weight.

Soon, everywhere you went, every gnawer was hissing the exact same words to each other:

"Terrormaw, the traitor, has born a white rat."

--------------

Ripred, the gnawer, was tired. It was three months after the war and he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in Sandwich knows how long. Since before the Bane had come under his care, that was how long. Right now the only thing he wanted to do was find a nice quiet corner and curl up and sleep for about seven days, surely the Underland would last seven days with out their Peacemaker. But no, he could not do that, he had just been woken once again for a matter he considered trivial.

The rat who woke him had said something about Terrormaw, probably only a few hotheads stirring things up. Two weeks ago he had been dragged from bed to stop a group of her tormentors from their attempt at shaving her. What a day _that_ had been!

He had been there so many times he didn't even have to think about where he was going, and sooner than he would have liked he found himself staring at the large flat stone that blocked the entrance to Terrormaw's personal cave. A crowd had gathered around the entrance and at the head of it was Furyfire.

Ripred didn't really have a problem with Furyfire, he was bent on peace at all costs, which was good, but he tended to be an extremist. Ripred wasn't surprised to see his blood red pelt leading the throng. Apparently Terrormaw would let none in, he didn't blame her, but it was his duty to find out what was going on.

"Terrormaw, it's Ripred, let me in Ter."

"No," came the reply. The gray rat was shocked, a week ago he would have received a submissive 'your will be done.' Not that he wanted that, but that was what he had expected. Terrormaw had been brought up in the Dead Lands along with Ripred's little band…along with the Bane…along with Twirltongue. Though not mentally unstable like the Bane, poor Terrormaw had received much the same treatment. Twirltongue had snared her with her honeyed words and false promises and by the end Terrormaw would do whatever anyone told her to. She was quick and smart and strong, but she had been a puppet, a dangerous puppet.

"Come on Terrormaw, I'm not going to hurt you." Ripred fumed at the delay, the crowd was growing and Furyfire was sending 'I told you so,' glances toward him.

"Alright." she finally caved. After the war she trusted no one, but had grown to rely on Ripred, he hadn't lied to her yet.

"I'm coming." said Furyfire in his deep rough voice. Ripred's eyes rolled, but he didn't have the patience to argue with the red rat. There was a slight sound of exhertation as Terrormaw moved the rock open enough for them to get hold of it. Furyfire shoved the stone the rest of the way. As soon as the opening was big enough Ripred clambered through, anxious to see what all the tumult was about. Inside he saw the Terrormaw curled around a pup.

Unbidden those words came to him:

'_-Rat of long forgotten snow.'_

'_-Evil cloaked in coat of white.'_

_---------------------------_

"How did it happen Terrormaw." It was the only thing he could think to say, his mind was blank with the sight of the pup. He was only barely aware of Furyfire seething behind him.

After giving the blood red rat a look of utter loathing Terrormaw forced herself to look at Ripred. She saw a strange combonation of compassion, exhasperation, and understanding in their depths. The black rat began to cry, she shed no tears but her voice was high and stressed and she shuddered occasionally.

"I didn't mean to," was the first thing she said, "He was so kind to me, and he said such great things! He was so strong and-and- I didn't know what to do. I was confused!" Terrormaw knew she was rambling, but she could think of nothing different to say. "I didn't know what the war would be like, the cause seemed so just."

With the air of getting the worst out of the way Ripred said quietly, "Ter, I need you to tell me, calmly, who is the pup's sire?"

"The Bane." Terrormaw choked out, Furyfire hissed heatedly and his glittering gaze was drawn to the pup.

"Kill it." he stated, "Kill it or it will doom us all."

Immediately Terrormaw rose to the defense of her pup, "Never! I would see you to the Firelands before I let you put a claw on a single strand of her fur!"

Stepping in-between the two Ripred continued in his quiet voice, "Let me see the pup Terrormaw."

"You won't hurt her?" the black rat looked distressed, the pup merely looked confused and frightened.

"I promise." Ripred assured her. Terrormaw nodded and backed away so that the pup was in full view. The grey rat bent and sniffed at her, looking at her eyes and ears and seeing that every thing was as it should be with a new born pup. His tail raised into the air and dangled in front of the pup's face, immediately her bright eyes focused on it and followed it whenever Ripred made it twitch. This seemed to satisfy him for he nodded to himself, then lowered his great bulk to the stone floor, Terrormaw watched on apprehensively.

The pup had no qualms about going up to Ripred and made her way toward him, albeit a little ungainly. Her nose twitched and she kept sending darting glances toward the huge rat's tail as if hoping it would resume the game.

"What have you decided to call her?" Terrormaw almost jumped out of her fur at the unexpected question. Ripred was now nosing the pup, as though measuring her reactions to certain things, certain movements.

"Flay." Terrormaw replied a quaver in her voice. The other rat nodded absently, now focused on preventing Flay from nibbling his whiskers. Furyfire snarled making the baby squeal and scurry back to the protection of her mother. The black rat glared at Furyfire who's response was,

"It does not matter the name. Kill it."

Ripred growled in return, raising himself up to his full height he was taller even than Furyfire, their eyes met. "We will not kill her." he said forcefully, "We just fought a war for the right to live, we cannot take away the pup's right. You are acting like a human." the grey rat sneered derisively.

"You are a fool! The blood of the Bane runs through that pup's veins. Her future is as plain as her white fur!"

"Her future will be decided by herself. The Bane had the choice and so shall she."

Furyfire snarled. Ripred snarled back. Then a low smooth feminine voice penetrated their fight, "I have a proposal." For a moment Ripred though Terrormaw had spoken, but it wasn't she.

Another rat had entered the cave, she was a smooth all over charcoal color, like smoke, her fur was sleek and she was well muscled, her eyes glittered with a calculating intelligence.

"Shadowshiv." Furyfire fairly purred, "So good of you to come." The smoky rat smiled at him but her sight went straight to Ripred.

"What do you propose we do then?" Of all the rats who lived in the tunnels, Shadowshiv was his least favorite, partly because she reminded him of Twirltongue, partly because she was Furyfire's mate.

"We wait. Give her until she is half grown, then judge her. If she shows potential to be like her father, kill her." Shadowshiv smiled smugly.

"I hate to admit it, but that is a good idea. Is this satisfactory?" Ripred looked to Furyfire and Terrormaw who both nodded. "Then we shall wait…."


	2. What is wrong with me?

Coming Dark. Chapter 2. "What is wrong with me?"

The gnawers' lands are split into three parts, the Tunnels, the Labyrinth, and an area surrounding them which includes two rivers and a small section of the Waterway. The majority of gnawers live in the tunnels, each family with their own personal cave, larger quarters for higher ranking rats and of course, the prisons. There is even something resembling a nursery for orphaned pups and pups whose parents were busy, here they can interact with others and are overseen by five rats and two rat guards. Almost every pup was in the nursery at some point in their childhood. Not Flay.

In those short instances where Terrormaw allowed the pup out of her sight Flay was either in the cave with the door shut tightly or she was skulking somewhere. The white pup was proud of her skulking skills, despite her coloring she was masterful at blending in when she truly put her mind to it. Eavesdropping was one of the only ways the rat associated with her species, she was kept apart, and not only by her over-protective mother.

Flay had learned early on that if she was seen she would face hisses and curses, she didn't know what she had done to deserve this treatment, she assumed it had something to do with Terrormaw. The pup wasn't sure what her mother had done but she had frequently heard the black rat being referred to as 'The Traitor.' Apparently there was something wrong with the whole family.

Family, that was a word she had never uttered, because it hurt her mother, she wasn't sure how but it did. It hurt her too, albeit much less. From what Flay had been able to see a family consisted of a mother, father and normally about four pups. She had only Terrormaw. Flay had asked why once, but her mother had refused her, saying she was too young to know of such things.

The white gnawer was pondering these things as she lay in her nest staring up at the low ceiling. Today was one of those days when she was alone, Flay was too young to go hunting with her mother and their food stores were running low, as she was going through a growth spurt Flay required food almost every hour.

"I'm hungry." she complained aloud to no one. The pup had acquired the habit of talking to herself during her lonely days. Her mother never let anyone into their cave, and Flay had never spoken to anyone other than Terrormaw. She was quite sure the black rat did not speak to anyone either; although she did know from one of her infrequent skulks that a rat named Swiftstrike used to be friends with her mother. Flay had asked her mother about the rat and had received the unsatisfactory answer of 'I no long speak with her.'

"I'm bored too." The white pup rolled off the nest and stood, she sniffed slightly then laboriously shoved the stone a little to the right; it soon made a tiny slit for her to squirm through and she left. Time to skulk.

---------------------------

No skulking today, she didn't have to. Flay had been fortunate enough to find a playmate soon after leaving her cave. Rend was a lovely chocolate brown color with a black mask and stripe that went down to his tail. They had found each other in a deserted tunnel fairly close to the nursery cavern, he was in the mood for a lark and had slipped away from his parents. The two rats had literally run into each other as they both tried to turn the same corner. Flay had backed up looking shocked but Rend had taken it in stride and soon the two were sniffing each other up and down, their ears perked and their whiskers twitching madly.

The white pup had been very confused when Rend had suddenly run off after introducing himself. He hadn't gone far, but had turned back smiling as if waiting for Flay to follow him. She only stared at him uncomprehendingly, the brown rat darted in and tapped her on the nose exclaiming, "Your it!" then dancing off again. Confused, but intrigued as well Flay followed, only to find him running off again.

"Now your it!" she cried triumphantly after playfully nipping his tail. He squealed and rounded on her, Flay ran. The two pups passed about fifteen minutes like this when Rend stopped, Flay stopped as well head tilted to the side wondering what game would follow 'catch me.' And then Rend leapt at her unexpectedly, she was frightened for a moment but then she could smell his play and relaxed into the game.

The rules were simple she discovered, hold your opponent down for five seconds and you were the victor. It was much harder than it sounded though, Rend had played more often than she had and soon had her pinned. "Use your tail silly." he said as he held her down. She did and to her surprise she managed to knock him off of her. It was still a challenge, he was larger than her, but she was swifter. Soon she was having more fun than the chasing game, it was as though she was born knowing how to do this; her tail was a nightmare for Rend who soon regretted giving her the tip, and she almost constantly managed to slip past or under him.

The two grappling pups were so absorbed in their game they did not notice a large grown rat enter the chamber. Flay was smiling widely, she had finally managed to maneuver the larger rat pup into a corner, she leapt, and pinned him to the ground. And then the tail came thundering down, clouting her on the back. The white pup squealed loudly, her eyes watering in pain and rolled off of Rend who began to shout at the brown rat, his mother, for hurting his friend.

"It is no friend of yours!" came the reply. Flay fled, her back throbbing.

------------------------------------

What was it with Terrormaw? Did she just HAVE to find another problem every single day? As Ripred loped beside her toward her cave he was beginning to think so. Why oh why hadn't he just thrown her and her pup off a very tall cliff when he had the chance? He knew the answer, because he was the peacemaker, stupid scar. He almost regretted slashing himself open, now everyone came to him with their problems, everyone wanted something from him, expected something from him. Not just the rats, the humans too since he had bonded with Luxa. Everyone wanted something.

And now apparently Terrormaw had a problem with her mad little pup and wanted him to help her. Flay had refused to open the door to her mother and Terrormaw was frantic that something had happened to her precious baby. Glorious. A bunch of useless angst, this was almost as bad as when he had to baby-sit Gregor and Luxa. Maddening, really it was.

"Flay?" They were at the entrance to Terrormaw's cave. Once again Ripred found himself staring at a perfectly smooth stone that a temperamental female was refusing to open. Like mother like daughter he assumed. "Flay are you there?" Terrormaw was nearly frantic.

"Yes, Mother."

"Open the door, love."

"No."

"Flay I'm your mother, open the door."

"No, go away!" the white rat sounded close to tears.

"Listen to your mother." Ripred ordered, he barely bit off the appellation 'you little beast.' But, given the state of the pup that probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"Flay, please let me in, or at least tell me what's wrong." pleaded Terrormaw desperately. Ripred released a long suffering sigh.

"What is wrong with me?" Flay replied, "Why do they stare?" Ripred could hear the anguish in the pup's voice, she had been keeping this in for a long time apparently. He felt sorry for her, her life must be hell, marked wherever she went by her white fur that practically screamed, 'Spawn of Evil!' to the world. And her mother wasn't exactly helping, Ripred wasn't sure what he would have done in her position but this wasn't it. Isolating her, isolating yourself, that wasn't the answer.

"Oh Flay…" Terrormaw murmured sympathetically, "nothing is wrong with you, my pet."

"Then what is going on? Tell me!" the pup demanded. This tears it, Ripred decided. She deserves the truth.

"Open the door for us and we will tell you." His proclamation earned him a glare from the black rat at his side, but she was the one who had asked for his help. The rock door ground open and the two rats entered. Flay had obviously been crying, here eyes were nearly as red as the welt on her back.

"Who has done this to you!" Terrormaw demanded furiously seeing the injury.

"I don't know." The pup said quietly then looked at the large grey rat, he was vaguely familiar, but she had no memories of him. "You are Ripred."

"I know I am." he said absently as he looked her over, she was normal sized, thank the fates for that, if she had been as enormous as her father was Ripred didn't know what he would do.

"You will tell me?" She said imploringly.

"Oh no…that is for your mother to do. Terrormaw, the prophecy would be a good place to start." the black rat protested feebly but after a look at her desperate child she couldn't refuse.

-------------------------------

And so Terrormaw told the story of the Bane. She started with the prophecy of the white rat destined to try and take over the Underland. Flay looked scared for a moment before being told that the prophecy had already come to pass. The black rat continued telling of how the Warrior spared the Bane, of how the Bane found his mother was dead.

At this point Flay unconsciously scooted closer to Terrormaw, trying to imagine what it would be like to find her lying in a pool of her own blood, it was not a pretty picture. Terrormaw then told of how Ripred took the pup in, the large grey rat stepped in at this point and narrated the story of the Bane's upbringing, of his instability, the murder of his caretaker. All of which were new to Terrormaw.

Then the black rat related her association with the Bane. "You miss him." Flay accused quietly, she wasn't sure how she knew…but something in her mother's tone of voice sounded regretful.

"No, not really, I just wish things had turned out differently." Flay nodded. Then Ripred took up the story once more telling of the War of Bane, since Terrormaw couldn't bring herself to speak of it. Ripred spared no one, but told the story impartially and once Flay caught her self wondering about her mother. She quickly banished her doubts, it was impossible to think ill of the one rat she knew loved her.

"And that is the story." Terrormaw concluded lamely. Flay nodded again and snuggled up closer to her mother, the story had been a bit overwhelming. It wasn't every day you found out your father was a psychotic mass murderer, even among the gnawers.

"Flay, are you all right, my pet?"

"I'm tired." was all she said, and curled up into a ball, her bright eyes closed. Terrormaw looked from her pup to Ripred helplessly, as if asking what she should do.

"Ter, do you think you could leave for a moment?" She looked like she was about to protest but Ripred said, "Just for a little while." Looking anguished she acquiesced and left the cave. The large grey rat stared at the tiny white pup.

What a tiny thing, he thought, such a small insignificant creature that has the gnawers in turmoil. Poor thing, she will never have a normal life, even though the gnawers and humans are at peace. Wherever she goes everyone will know she is the scion of the Bane. Wherever she goes there will be whispers, she will be scorned, cursed and hurt.

"Wherever she goes there will be someone who wants her dead." He spoke only to himself, quietly as if trying to see if he could possibly say something with no sound, but Flay heard him.

It was obvious she had been shamming sleep so that she didn't have to talk to her mother about the story. Her eyes still closed she said,

"It's Furyfire isn't it?"

"How did you-"

"I heard Shadowshiv and Blackclaw talking about it last week. They do not like me." came the answer. Ripred's eyes widened, the pup was disturbingly shrewd for her age. She said nothing more, she didn't have to, she had given Ripred much to think about with only those two sentences.

This pup was much different from her father, there was no doubt about that. But she was in a way more frightening, by human terms she would be but four years old and she was already perceptive and clever beyond her years. He could imagine her full-grown, cold, cruel, calculating and charismatic, a much more viable candidate to dominate the Underland than her mad father. And she had the white fur, all she needed was a motive. The tiniest thing could send her on her father's path, she would have followers, plenty of them, and she was clever enough to know what to do with them.

For a moment he considered Furyfire's words, 'Kill it, or it will doom us all.' It had been his choice before, it was his choice now. To rid the Underland of a potential threat in one swift motion. He raised his right paw, a thing that had brought death to many an Underland creature-

And gently stroked her fur, no. He would not do it. He could not. He could not do it to her, to Terrormaw, to himself, he would not. Ripred left the cave, deeply shaken, Terrormaw slipped in and replaced the stone door, then curled up around her first and only pup.

Flay smiled.


	3. Two Meetings

**Oh yeah, I forgot the disclaimer lol. I do not own the Underland Chronicles nor any of Suzanne Collins's characters. I would however like it if you respected my personal fanfic plot and characters.**

**And give me some reviews guys!!**

**-Terrormaw**

* * *

Coming Dark. Chapter 3. Two Meetings 

Across the Underland in the human city of Regalia, Queen Luxa is having much the same problem as Ripred. Since the war Luxa was being summoned at all hours of the day and night to the Council room. A month ago was her thirteenth birthday and she was shouldering more responsibility than ever. Like Ripred she was finding it mentally and physically taxing to stop two species from annihilating each other.

There was a knock on the wall outside of her private quarters, she groaned audibly, her head still muffled by the pillow on top of it.

"You highness, the Council requires your presence immediately." Luxa made an attempt to convince herself that the voice was just part of her dream. She failed miserably. "Queen Luxa? I'm sorry but you really must come." The servant rapped on the wall a little more urgently, he was not allowed to enter the Queen's chambers but he was getting a little worried.

"Someone please kill me." Luxa whispered into the mattress before sitting up in her bed. Half of the blankets and pillows had been knocked to the floor, the young queen had been sleeping restlessly as though her subconscious was punishing her for taking a break. "Coming." she called out. A hand rubbed across her eyes trying to clear the sleepy haze from them. Luxa dressed hurriedly, just a blouse and some pants, nothing fancy. She stared at herself in the mirror, there were dark marks under her eyes and her hair was hopelessly tangled. With a sigh she jerked a brush roughly through her hair, she had allowed it to grow and it now fell down past her shoulders. Luxa carelessly pulled it back with a piece of leather cord and walked out of her room, through the parlor and into the hallway.

The servant was waiting anxiously for her and as soon as he saw her set off down the hall at once, heading not toward the council room, but toward the war room. Luxa made a mental note of this wondering what those fools had done this time that they wanted her to get them out of.

They reached the door of the war room and the servant bowed and left, Luxa winced slightly as she opened it. She was met by a strange scene. A scout who she knew was named Derek was being scolded by the Council. Vikus was watching anxiously clutching the cane that he needed now.

"Ah Luxa!" Vikus said when he noticed his granddaughter silhouetted in the door frame, "You are finally here. Derek says he has dire news but he will not speak to the Council, only to you." The councilors shot Derek irritated looks which he ignored, the scout had eyes only for Luxa.

"My Queen." he said with a deferential bow, Luxa nodded to show that he was to deliver his message. "My bond, and I were making our usual rounds, when we found ourselves being hailed by a gnawer. It was Slashtail." He stopped a moment as though waiting for a reaction, the Council nodded, Luxa said nothing. Slashtail was a gnawer they had dealt with before, he wanted peace, but personally Luxa found him distasteful. He would sell his soul if he thought it would benefit him in some way, but he had always been truthful and was seen as a good informant on what went on within the rat Tunnels.

"He told me he had urgent news." Again Derek stopped, but this time it was to gather himself, the entire council was hanging on his words, even Luxa found herself on edge waiting for him to continue. Taking a deep breath he said, "A white rat has been born in the Tunnels." The Council exploded, Luxa had to shout over every one to quiet them.

"Elaborate Derek, we need details."

"Yes M'lady. The rat was born to one 'Terrormaw' we all know that name." There were murmurs between the councilors. Yes they knew that name, Terrormaw had probably killed nearly as many soldiers as the Bane himself. "Evidently, Terrormaw was the Bane's mate. A few months ago she gave birth to a single pup, the daughter of the Bane, named Flay."

Immediately at the end of Derek's story the Council began arguing about how to kill the white rat pup. Luxa sighed, lovely. This was just what they needed, only a few months after the war and already things were heating up again. Luxa allowed the councilors to shout and quarrel for a few moments, walking over to the head of the table and sitting down. Finally when she felt they had been going on long enough she took her dagger and bang the hilt of it on the table calling for order. Everyone was silent waiting for her to speak.

"I think this has a very simple answer. Don't kill the poor pup." Luxa knew the kind of reaction she was going to get, but she actually felt sorry for the Scion of Bane as the Councilors were calling her. The poor thing was probably persecuted enough by her own species, she didn't need a pack of humans hundreds of miles away trying to determine her fate.

"That is foolish and irrational!" A woman was speaking, glaring at Luxa for all she was worth, "This rat could destroy the Underland! The Bane would have slain us all if not for the Warrior." There it was. Luxa knew they would find some way to drag Gregor into this, the young queen scowled at the councilor.

"Circumstances are different. Flay and her mother are currently aligned with the main body of gnawers. They are under Ripred's command as he speaks for the gnawers. Derek," the scout looked up, "Did Slashtail say what Ripred's judgment was?"

"Yes your highness. Ripred took council from one, 'Shadowshiv' and proclaimed that they would wait until the pup was closer to full grown so they could judge the threat she posed and take action accordingly."

"This is a good plan. One I suggest we follow." Luxa announced. Another councilor stood up.

"You are not sixteen yet, you have not the jurisdiction to stop us from eradicating this threat."

"You have no jurisdiction to deem the rat a threat!" Luxa snapped, "If she is not an overt threat then you may not pass judgment. To do so would be grounds to start a war. I may not be sixteen, but the power to initiate battle still lies with me. Not you." Luxa finished her tirade and sat down a smug look on her face mixed with one of irritation.

Sensing that someone was about to lose their patience Vikus stood up laboriously leaning heavily on his walking stick. "Luxa is right. I say that we bide our time." his voice was low and calming, Luxa lost some of her hard look and the Council calmed down a bit.

"This is…reasonable." Luxa said, "We shall put it to a vote. All for-" nine of the twelve council members, Luxa and Vikus raised their hands, "All opposed?" Two raised their hands, the woman who had fought with Luxa only sat stubbornly refusing to raise her hand. Luxa nodded, "Eleven for waiting, two against, one abstained. And now we wait."

The crisis solved Luxa rose and left the war room, shoulders back, hand on her dagger, looking for all the world like she had just been in an excruciatingly long battle. And, for the first time in many months, the young queen allowed her thoughts to drift toward Gregor.

------------------------

"What is taking him so long?" Shadowshiv fumed quietly. In a secret tunnel far beneath the main rat Tunnels a small gathering was being held. Furyfire had called all of the rats loyal to him to hear him, Shadowshiv was already there and so were most of the other gnawers. _Probably waiting for the rest to come so he can make some grand entrance. Over-dramatic little-_ Sure enough as soon as the last rat arrived in the tunnel Furyfire crept out from the northern most tunnel.

"You were almost late." Shadow hissed at him, the red rat merely shot her a smile replying,

"I'm never late, you know that." Shadowshiv rolled her eyes and as he passed her jabbed him lightly on the back with her tail. Furyfire clambered up to the top of a large boulder, the rats ceased their quiet whispers.

"Welcome my friends. I have called you here to talk about something that concerns us all. Something that threatens the peaceful existence we strived for, we sacrificed for. I have called you here to talk about the Bane's Heir." Shadowshiv smirked, he had them hooked, already she could tell. The group of gnawers, about two dozen in all looked distressed.

"You have all heard the rumors, but I have come to tell you that it is fact! I have seen the pup, fur as white as her father's. Everyone called for the death of the pup, but Terrormaw the Traitor had the temerity to propose that we wait for the white gnawer to become full-grown before we judge it." The rats were rumbling angrily, the smoky rat smiled wider. It had actually been her idea, to get Ripred and Furyfire to stop arguing, but no matter. The agreement worked in their favor as they could twist it however they liked. "Ripred agreed to this and now we are stuck living with this monstrosity!" A few gnawers cried out furiously.

"But I say we do something!" Furyfire raised up on his haunches looking intimidating, and enraged, "We can not let ourselves be dragged into war again!" he announced to cries of approval, "We must act!" his statements were now being punctuated by cheers, "The Bane's Mate must die!" more applause, "The Bane's Daughter must be killed!"

He closed by gnashing his teeth threateningly, the crowd beneath him was roaring their approval. Furyfire backed off of the rock to be replaced by Blackclaw who announced, "Three hours from now we will all meet outside of Terrormaw's cave. Three hours from now the Bane's pup will no longer draw breath." The gnawers quieted and began individually slipping into small tunnels heading back toward their personal abodes to prepare themselves.

Furyfire and Shadowshiv hung back. "Well?" he said, looking at her expectantly.

"Exquisite, truly masterful, love." the smoke colored rat replied grooming herself, "One of best performances I think." Furyfire smiled, satisfied and rubbed her affectionately with his muzzle.

"Well, I suppose we should get going, busy night." Shadowshiv grinned viciously and nodded. The two rats left through the northern tunnel, leaving one rat hidden in a crevice.

Swiftstrike was clawing at the ground in frustration, it was all her fault. She couldn't just keep her mouth shut, now Terrormaw and her pup were going to be killed.

"I have to tell someone." she decided, but who? Terrormaw was still upset at her and wouldn't listen, no one else cared. Then she stopped, and shot off down a tunnel, of course!

"Ripred!"


	4. Flee!

Coming Dark. Chapter 4. Flee!

"Do you people know how long someone can function with no sleep!?" Ripred snarled at Swiftstrike. The rat had shown up outside of his cave two seconds after he had curled up in his nest to sleep, this was completely unreasonable. He was tired, running on empty, however you wanted to put it and he was mad. "I don't care if Luxa has launched another war or if the moon suddenly appeared, I said I was not to be awakened for anything!"

Ripred angry was a frightening thing to see, even by rat standards, but Swiftstrike knew how to take it. She had been a soldier under Ripred for years, during the War of Bane, the Assault of the Cutters, and she had even helped lead the onslaught against the Fount. It was all about riding out the storm, waiting. But she wasn't waiting patiently by any means, her tail thrashed anxiously and she was glowering furiously at Ripred as he berated her. Finally he stopped and glared at her, silently fuming.

"Are you finished?" she asked.

"No!" he snapped back at her but didn't say anything else.

"Good, because this is an emergency." All at once the strong façade dropped, "Terrormaw and her pup are in dire straits! Furyfire and his band of extremists plan to assassinate them in two hours."

"How can you be sure?"

"I was there, they were in the tunnel beneath the old prison pit, Shadowshiv, Blackclaw, Furyfire and a few others." Swiftstrike looked close to tears, it was all her fault.

Ripred merely stared at the veteran for a moment, then he lashed out at the wall, he left four deep gouges in the stone. For a few long seconds the grey rat raged aloud. Swiftstrike was surprised by some of his curses, they were really quite creative, Ripred had a whole rainbow of colorful vocabulary at his disposal.

Breathing heavily he turned to Swiftstrike, 'Terrormaw doesn't know?"

"No, she would not listen to me. I came to you first." Another swear word.

"Wonderful." Heaving a tremendous sigh he continued, "Go to your cave. Stay there, make sure plenty of people see you go into it. If Furyfire suspects you you'll need an alibi."

"You will--"

"I'll warn Terrormaw and her pup, do not worry."

"Yes, Ripred." she replied obediently and shot off down the hallway. 'Yes Ripred.' if more people had the sense to say those two words the world would be such a better place. At least, in Ripred's opinion it would.

* * *

"Terrormaw its Ripred, open." The door slid back and Ripred found himself looking into the dark suspicious eyes of the black rat. Her white pup was lurking somewhere behind her, he could see Flay's bright eyes peering at him curiously. "You must leave. Now."

"What?" Terrormaw looked ready to sprint out the door right then and there, Flay leant into her mother's black fur looking confused.

Ripred shook his head, "Swiftstrike overheard Furyfire's plans to kill you and your pup, you need to leave immediately." Terrormaw nodded and right away began to head out the door.

"Mother am I going to die?" Flay piped curiously.

"No sweet." The black rat assured her pup, not sounding absolutely sure herself, "We must go away though."

"Good…" After a moment's thought she looked back at her mother who was running about their cave frantically, "I'm hungry."

Ripred rolled his eyes, this pup was incorrigible, "Be serious Flay. This is a matter of life and death."

"Well if I'm not going to die then how is it that?" Flay smiled a little, but she said nothing else, only stared at Ripred. He stared back, matching her penetrating gaze. Their contest was abruptly cut short when Terrormaw snapped,

"Do you two mind? We kind of have to go."

"Follow me." Ripred ordered, they did Flay on Terromaw's back, Terrormaw pacing along beside Ripred.

"You will go into the Dead Lands, across the White River there is a cave partially hidden by a sheet of rock. There are plenty of fish in the river for the bottomless pit, and it is partially in the human's lands so most of our patrols end there. You should be safe. If you are in need of help go to my old nest, you know where it is. There is a bat there named Circe, she can get a message to me." He explained all this as they bolted down the tunnels

"Ripred, could you do me a favor?" Terrormaw asked quietly.

"Another one you mean?" Ripred drawled sarcastically looking at her, he was turning corners automatically and Terrormaw couldn't help but wonder how many times he had taken this escape route before. "Yes Terrormaw, I'll do you a favor. One last favor."

"Thank you Ripred." Terrormaw allowed herself a small smile, "I doubt I will ever see Swiftstrike again so do you think you could tell her---"

"That you were completely irrational severing your friendship with her? That you're sorry? That nothing is her fault? If I were you that's what I would start with."

Terrormaw nodded, "For starters yes, that would be excellent. Just, please let her know how much I appreciate her helping us like this." Ripred glanced at her, the black rat laughed, "Oh and you too I suppose, you may have helped just a bit."

"Riiiiight." Ripred drawled sarcastically drawing the word out. The three rats stopped in front of the entrance to a small tunnel, "This will lead you to the  
Dead Lands on the southern bank of the Naiyeem River."

"Thank you so much!" Terrormaw said earnestly and started toward the passageway but Flay slipped off of her back before she could go and scrambled over to Ripred. She gestured to show him he was to lean down so she could talk to him. He did and she whispered feverishly into his ear. Ripred nodded solemnly.

"Rend? I'll be sure to tell him, don't you worry." Ripred grinned at Terrormaw who rolled her eyes. "Now, be on your way. Behave, listen to your mother, don't kill anything unless you have to." Flay grinned impishly and winked at him, "You little fiend." he swore at her and snapped playfully at the pup's tail.

Flay squealed and ran next to her mother. "Run like the river you crazy things."

"Run like the river Ripred!" the two smaller rats called out to him.

Ripred watched the tip of Flay's tail disappear around a bend in the tunnel and sighed. He could almost imagine he heard the dismayed howls of Furyfire's rats in the caves above him. The grey rat made his way back to his nest for his well deserved rest. But he found he couldn't sleep, his thoughts were haunted by the grin of that little pup, the anxious face of her mother, and the fear that one day, despite all the things he had done to counter it Flay would become what her father had. Ripred couldn't bear the thought of Terrormaw's agony when she had to go through that again.

Yet through all of these dark thoughts he clung to his buoy, the small, seemingly weak thing that had gotten him through so many dark times. Hope.

Yes, there was still hope.

* * *

**Ok guys, there's the next chapter. Enjoy. And REVIEW!! Even if you burn me to a crisp..review!**


	5. A Call For A Help

Coming Dark. Chapter 5. A Call for Help.

Luxa was in the Council room, her chin rested in her left hand and her right hand fingered a loose thread on her chair. The young queen was using all her energy not to let her eyes glaze over. The Council was arguing over a tariff of goods traded by the rats, half were for the tariff half against. In the end Luxa knew they would just scream themselves hoarse and deem it too soon to pass or reject the proposed tariff. Glorious.

Just as Luxa was wishing someone would come in and disrupt the proceedings a large grey bat squeezed into the room, then turned. The bat's bond was holding onto the grey fur, barely conscious in her exhaustion. Immediately Luxa sprang into action. Sticking her head out the door she called for a servant. As soon as they came she ordered them to take the scout to the hospital. The bat stayed, looking agitated and flinching at small noises.

"Queen Luxa!" the bat finally exclaimed unable to contain his agitation any longer, "I have news of the gravest nature!"

Of course. No one ever rushed to tell her good news anymore, what with the spinners forming pacts with the cutters and a white rat being born it seemed there was no end to the troubles. "Then tell us Keres."

"Yes, M'lady. Slashtail has informed us that the daughter of the Bane has gone missing."

Immediately the council room exploded. Putting a hand to her head Luxa sighed deeply and slipped out of the room gesturing for the bat to follow her.

"Thank you Keres, can you tell me anything else?"

"No my queen, all that Sasha and I were told is that one day Terrormaw and her pup were there, the next they weren't. Search parties have been sent but all have failed." Luxa nodded and absently patted the bat's shoulder.

"My thanks go to you. Now, go to the hospital and see to Sasha. Tell no one anything." Keres nodded solemnly and flitted off down the hall. Luxa leaned her head against the cold stone wall. Somehow she knew, Ripred was behind this. Stupid rat, never could stay out of trouble.

The girl jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Queen Luxa?" Looking up Luxa saw Temerus, one of the only councilors she didn't mind. He looked concerned.

"I am fine," was all she said and they walked back into the room. The councilors were still arguing and Luxa was about to say something when Temerus put his hand on her shoulder once more.

"Allow me," he whispered. Luxa nodded. **"Silence!"** he boomed. "And listen to what your queen has to say." he finished much quieter.

Sending him a slight smile Luxa strode gracefully over to her chair. "One at a time." was all she said once she sat down.

"Your highness, I think what we must do is obvious. The Warrior must be summoned." she looked around the table disdainfully as if the other's opinions could not hold a candle to her statement.

The next councilor matched her disdain, "This would be foolish. The Warrior is dead. There is nothing we may do to change that fact."

Despite Luxa's suggestion they go singly, the councilors all started to argue again over whether or not the Warrior would be able to help.

Truly Luxa welcomed the cacophony, it cave her an excuse to be alone with her thoughts. The young queen had always trusted Gregor's judgment, he wouldn't have to be the Warrior, there would be no fighting. He would quiet people's minds with his presence and having him on her side would help her own cause. Gregor would not condemn anyone unjustly. And, she refused to admit it to herself but she wanted to see him again. Desperately wanted to see him.

"We will call him." she murmured quietly, only Temerus heard her and he whispered,

"Is this the best decision?"

Ignoring him she rose, "We shall call the Warrior." she pronounced louder, this time a few more councilors heard her and were silenced. "We shall call the Warrior!" She repeated. This time everyone heard her and stared at her in amazement. Ever since Gregor had left even the mere mention of him had been unwelcome to her, and yet here she was proclaiming he was to come back to the Underland.

Looking satisfied Luxa turned to an aide sitting next to the door, "Summon a messenger."

* * *

"See you tomorrow Gregor!"

"Yeah, see you." Gregor smiled at Rae who grinned back, hugged him and walked down the hall away from his apartment door.

"Was that Rae?" his mom asked curiously. Gregor nodded and his mom smiled knowingly, winking at him. Gregor rolled his eyes but couldn't help thinking about the girl who had just left.

Rae was the newest student to his school, he had been assigned to walk her around and show ever everything. They had started talking and found out they had a lot in common, things had just gone from there. Gregor knew Rae liked him, but still wasn't sure how he felt about her. She was pretty, with long, dark red hair that curled in ringlets down to her waist, and deep brown eyes.

There was no lying, Rae was great. Perfect really. She was smart and funny and treated Gregor like he was just a normal kid, which was something he didn't get much of. Boots adored her and so did his mom, she fit in great with the family and had even taken care of his dad when no one else could.

That had to be the best part about Rae Kenton, she didn't ask questions. Even when she had first seen his scars, she had only given him a funny look and joked: "So, do you play hockey or something? Or do you and your friends just like throwing shards of glass at each other?" But she hadn't said anything else about it after seeing he was uncomfortable with it.

Rae was great, she made him feel like he was actually someone special, not just some kid with too many scars and hand me down clothes. She was like Luxa.

And that was the answer, the reason he hadn't done anything more than walk Rae home. It would be an insult to Luxa's memory, and even though his head told him was never going to see the young queen again his heart whispered inanely. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait.

"Gregor, stop daydreaming," his mom snapped at him and handed him a large basket, "I've asked you twice to go to the laundry."

"Yes mom." he replied and tramped out the door and down the stairs to the laundry room. He shoved the darks into a washer and was just adding detergent when a whisper startled him,

"Warrior." His title, that he had never thought he'd hear again, shocked him so that he jumped. Detergent spilled all over the machine. Gregor closed the door to the washer and it started, then he crept over to the vent.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Greetings, Gregor the Overlander." hummed a large bat who stared back at him. "You have been summoned."

"Summoned?" Gregor said stupidly still staring at the bat.

"Yes," the bat smiled a little, "Queen Luxa and the Regalian Council have a problem which needs resolving. They believe you can help."

"What's going on?" Gregor asked curiously, still he gaped at the bat. A remnant of what seemed like a past life, seeing one casually talking to him like this was just plain weird.

"I do not know. I am merely a conveyance for you, but I am told it is urgent."

Gregor thought for a moment, it didn't take him long at all. Luxa, Howard, Mareth, all his friends down below. It was almost spring break, his parents could cover. There was no contest.

"Alright, I'm coming."

"Then drop Overlander." The large bat whirred softly.

Just as he was about to climb through the vent he heard a sharp squeal. "Bat!" Boots rocketed through the door toward the messenger and immediately started petting his fur. The bat looked a little astonished but soon smiled contentedly and whispered, "Greetings to you sister of the Overlander."

"I'm Boots." the little girl proclaimed proudly. "Gregor, are we going down? Are we going to see Temp? Can we see Hazard?" Gregor grimaced openly, going down to the Underland was one thing, but dragging his little sister along…again…was a whole other matter entirely. She had nearly been killed so many times.

"No Boots, not you this time." Boots's eyes immediately filled with tears, she grasped his pants leg.

"Please Gregor. Please!!" she sniffled. Gregor sighed.

"Ok, ok, you can come." But she is so staying in Regalia he decided.

Digging around in his pocket he came up with an old homework page and a dull pencil. He scribbled a note on the page and left it on the washing machine.

_Dear Mom,_

_Don't panic, please. Me and Boots have gone down to the Underland. Won't be long I promise. She'll be safe and so will I._

_See you soon,_

_Love -Gregor_

Boots insisted on scrawling her name at the bottom of the page, it was barely legible, but it worked. Scooping Boots up into his arms Gregor crawled through the vent and dropped.


	6. An Almost Happy Reunion

**Hey guys, it's me again. Two reviews...two. Come on, you can do better than that! Please!**

**-Terrormaw**

* * *

Coming Dark. Chapter 6. An Almost Happy Reunion.

It was wonderful to be flying again, Gregor had nearly forgotten the feeling of the cool Underland air rustling through his hair, pulling at his clothes, and cooling his face as they shot along through the tunnels.

"So," he finally said after he had gotten over the initial euphoria of being in the air again, "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

The large bat answered, "I am called Spica. I was sent specifically by Queen Luxa to fetch you. She thinks there may be trouble, and I was the most qualified flier currently in Regalia."

Gregor nodded, the bat certainly liked to talk he decided, normally bats were quiet, their normal mode of speech much too high to be heard by humans. Spica however had no qualms about wasting words, his deep baritone voice seemed completely comfortable to him. The bat was a deep ginger red color with black stripes down his back and wings and cream colored speckles everywhere, he was quite handsome.

"What's been going on in Regalia since I left?" Gregor asked inquisitively.

"Much, Overlander. Very much has happened. Much of it good, some of it bad. Queen Luxa has made treaties with the diggers, and found good land for the nibblers," Gregor wished the bat would stop saying Luxa's name, it made his stomach lurch every time, "The Peacemaker has become a frequent visitor in the city, and other gnawers are slowly filtering in because of recent trade agreements."

Gregor was about to ask another question when Boots called out, "Look! Oh, Gregor, look!" She was pointing excitedly to the right of them. Gregor turned and saw the bright city of Regalia glinting at him, as if welcoming him back.

* * *

Spica coasted gently into the High Hall, instantly the three were swarmed with people. Cries of "The Warrior has returned!" echoed through the hall. People were beaming at him and reaching out to touch him, for luck, or just on a whim. Finally the backed off, a path cleared through the mob and Luxa walked gracefully to the front. 

The people were slowly filtering out of the hall, Gregor was aware of Vikus, Howard, Nerissa, Temp, Aurora, and Nike behind Luxa, but nothing seemed to register to him except; 'She's so beautiful.'

Luxa's long thick silky hair had grown a bit past her shoulders and was like a waterfall of molten silver down her back and shoulders, a few strands slipping across her eyes. The young queen was in a lavender dress that had a silver inset down the middle, and was trimmed with a deep grey around the top and the hands. Her sword was at her side, and she was wearing a deep purple cloak with an intricate silver clasp. Luxa's eyes glittered with happiness, but beneath her thick eyelashes were dark circles that spoke of little rest and much work. Her lips parted,

"You came back." The words were for him and him alone, it took all his self control not to leap off of Spica then and there. Boots clinging to him reminded him where he was. Gregor smiled,

"Of course." he managed to say. He swung off of the deep red bat and Boots jumped down from his arms. Once on the floor she darted off, the child gave a quick hug to Luxa and then bolted for Temp. Luxa's full lips curved into a smile and she reached out her arms and embraced Gregor. He returned her hug, he blushed furiously unconsciously noticing she had filled out considerably in the time he had been gone.

Howard was helping Vikus into a chair and sent him a slightly amused glance, Nerissa just looked out of place with her bulky clothes and scraggly hair.

"Welcome back, Gregor." Vikus said when Gregor had been released from his hug. Gregor nodded respectfully to Vikus, noticing as he did so that the old man clutched a cane and appeared twenty years older than the last time Gregor had seen him.

Gregor walked over to him and they clasped hands, Vikus's hand felt so frail Gregor was afraid he would crush it. Howard immediately swept him up in a hug as well, "I am overjoyed to see you again." he proclaimed sincerely.

"Hey Howard," Gregor choked out, "What's up?"

"Nike and I have bonded." Howard informed him. Gregor grinned at his friend,

"That's great! Congratulations." Gregor continued to dole out hugs, and hand shakes-a pat on the head for Temp- until he came to Nerissa. She was pale and gave him a slight knowing smile,

"Greetings." she murmured and gently brushed her fingers over the back of the hand Gregor had extended to her. Nerissa's touch burned like fire and her eyes were uncharacteristically piercing. Ok. She was still really weird.

Finally Luxa touched him on his arm, "Tell us Gregor, what has transpired in your home?"

And so Gregor began his monologue, "Well, my mom and dad were about to move us to Virginia, but it was Lizzie who stopped everything. She kind of freaked out, not exactly a panic attack like she normally has, something different. We're not sure what it was, but she refused to leave. So, we stayed. School has been kind of rough, with my scars, and everything. And its not like I can forget this place," Gregor realized he was telling them all the bad things that had happened, Vikus looked sorrowful as did Luxa, he tried to switch to happier things.

"Anyway, we had Christmas, which was great, and its March now, so only two and a half months left this school year. Um…my birthday was a few months ago, I'm thirteen now." He finished lamely, man was his life boring. Or depressing depending on how you looked at it.

Luxa smiled and nodded happily, "Yes, my thirteenth birthday passed recently as well. Howard shall be sixteen in a short time and he will train with his father in the running of the Fount."

Boots finally tore herself away from Temp and began making her own rounds, bestowing hugs and kisses indiscriminately. She and Nike relayed their normal greeting and she giggled happily, then walked back over to Gregor. The little girl grabbed his sleeve and pulled on it. "Yes?" Gregor said kneeling down.

"Nike is different." she informed him importantly, "She is bond now." Boots waited a second to see if Gregor would be surprised and then said, "What's that?"

Luxa laughed and explained, "When a human and flier are very good friends, Boots, they promise to stay with each other always." Boots nodded pensively, her little brow wrinkled in thought.

"Just bats?" she asked.

"Normally," Howard said laughing, "But since Luxa bonded with the gnawer, I suppose it can happen to anyone," Gregor grinned remembering the impromptu bonding ceremony at the end of the War of Bane. Then something clicked in his head,

"Where's Hazard?" he asked glancing around as if the little Halflander child would pop out somewhere.

Howard's eyes widened in shock, "Oh, I must check on him. I forgot!" he exclaimed. The boy sprung onto Nike and the two swept from the High Hall in a flurry.

Luxa shook her head, "After we made a pact with the diggers Hazard decided to learn their language. But he caught a sickness of which we do not know. Howard is working on him and says he will be well within two weeks. The diggers were very distressed, they are immune to the virus, but he is so young it infected him with undue haste."

"Oh, I sure hope he gets better." Gregor said earnestly. An awkward heavy silence settled over the hall. "So, um, is anyone going to tell me why I'm here?"

The silence continued, deeper this time as Luxa and Vikus and Nerissa all exchanged glances. The bats fluttered their wings nervously and even Temp looked a bit uncomfortable. Then, as if on cue a servant came in,

"Begging Your Highness's pardon," he said to Luxa, "But there are three visitors that demand you immediate attention."

Luxa nodded looking thankful, "Send them in by all means."

The doors creaked open, and in came two rats, one was a dark grayish color, the other a chestnut brown. They strode easily into the hall looking completely comfortable with their surroundings. But one's tail twitched in irritation, they were nervous. In between the two gnawers, looking innocent and frail and like she had just fallen into a nightmare: was an Overlander girl of about fifteen years old.


	7. Erin the Overlander

**Hey, what's up? I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry. But no one reads this anyway. Um, the name change, I'm keeping it, no one would understand if I explained it, so don't ask. Here's the next chapter. R&R.**

**-Dead Chick Walking (DCW)**

* * *

Coming Dark. Chapter 7. Erin the Overlander.

The girl was pretty Gregor had to admit, she had long black hair that looked like it had been straightened at some point and clear grey eyes. Her skin was pale, almost Underlander pale but not quite. She was really skinny, and that was made more apparent by a huge black hoodie she was wearing, it enveloped her, making her look tinier than she was. The hoodie was zipped up so her shirt couldn't be seen, she had on some jeans and boots. Gregor stared at the girl's pants, he and his mom had seen the same dark wash blue jeans in a department store last week. The price tag had made his mom flinch.

After a closer look it was obvious that the girl was one of _them_. There were three at Gregor's school, two girls and a boy, Gregor was friends with one of the girls. His mom highly disapproved of kids like them. They were the kind of people who were alone because they were completely comfortable with themselves, who wore dark clothes because it would have been unnatural if they didn't not just because it was 'fashionable.' Her long black hair had the tiniest streaks of lime green running through it and her ears were pierced almost all the way up. Safety pins and studs ran up the right leg of her jeans and it looked like she had shoved nails under the steal toes of her combat boots so that they stuck out about an inch. Gregor winced imagining what would happen if she kicked someone.

She had a backpack over her shoulders, it was huge further accentuating her slight structure, she looked like she was packed for something. "Welcome." Luxa said warmly walking toward the two rats and the teenage girl, the girl stared at her oddly, "Gnawers, who is this? And how did you come upon her?" The brown rat replied to her,

"She won't tell us her name, but we picked her up in the Dead Lands scared out of her wits. We think she may be sick, but its possible she's just tired." The rat had a low calming voice, the girl glanced at him like she was trying to pretend he wasn't there.

Finally the girl burst, "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" Luxa gazed at her sympathetically but Gregor knew the girl wouldn't appreciate a violet eyed human with a sword on her hip giving her an explanation. He quickly walked over to her and held out his hand, "Hey, I'm Gregor. What's your name?"

"Erin Lennox." the girl breathed and shook his hand. She looked desperate to cling to anything normal and nearly broke his hand. Gregor was finally released and her name sunk into him.

"Lennox? You wouldn't be related to-"

"Catherine Lennox? Yeah, she is-was, my mother." Erin gave him a small smile, her grey eyes were wide and had a worried look to them, there were swipes of eyeliner alone her bottom lashes. Gregor talked to her soothingly, not saying anything of the Underland, trying to calm her down.

Meanwhile Luxa was bidding the gnawers farewell, "Thank you for bringing the Overlander, you may of course stop by the kitchens for something to eat if you wish."

The grayish rat smiled, "Thank you very much, good Queen." and began to walk back to the hallway. The brown rat lingered a bit and said,

"I'd be careful with her if I were you. The girl has a disposition like a twister, three of us found her but she kicked Quickpaw in the eye soon as she saw us." With that goodbye the brown rat exited the room. His friend called over her shoulder,

"And watch out for that thing in her pocket."

Luxa raised her eyes curiously and walked toward Erin, she sent a questioning glance to Gregor. "Thing?" she asked. Erin laughed a little and stuck her right hand into the pocket of her hoodie, out came a slightly bedraggled kitten. The kitten was a lovely cream color with gold fur on her tail, right paw and half of her face that matched almost perfectly to Aurora's fur. The fur on the kitten's tail was twice as long as that on the rest of her body.

"This is Cassora, she's a Javanese." Erin introduced the kitten, Gregor had no idea what a Javanese was but could tell the cat wasn't your ordinary tabby.

"**Kitty!"** Boots squealed out excitedly and bolted for the teenage girl her little hands reaching to pet the cat. Erin set the little cat on the floor and Boots immediately began to pet and play with it.

"This is Boots." Gregor told Erin.

"Boots?" the girl giggled, "So what, is your nickname Stiletto or something?" Erin laughed harder. Gregor rolled his eyes.

"No." then he turned to Luxa, "She's way too much like Ripred for my taste." Luxa nodded and put a hand to her lips trying to stifle her own mirth. Gregor huffed in mock frustration, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"So, am I going to be introduced?" Erin interjected.

"No." Gregor stung in mock stubbornness, then laughed, "This is Luxa, Queen of the humans here. Luxa, this is Erin Lennox."

Luxa held out her hands in greeting and Erin hesitantly grasped them, "We are very pleased to have you with us, Erin." The young queen stuttered slightly over the unfamiliar name almost pronouncing the 'e' as an 'a' but managed to get it right. "How did you come here?"

Erin knew that 'here' didn't mean just the palace, she licked her lips and said, "About a year ago my mother died and I had to go live with my aunt and cousin. I finally couldn't take it at their house any longer and ran away." Her brow wrinkled confused, "I was in the New York subway heading for the airport, and I heard a sound in the back of the platform. Next thing I knew I was falling. Came down in an odd place next to a river, then the um…"

Erin glanced toward the door, "Gnawers." Luxa supplied for her.

"Yeah…um gnawers, whatever. The big fuzzy creepy things found me and told me they would bring me to humans. And here I am. Where is here anyway?"

Gregor opened his mouth to explain but Nerissa walked up and interrupted, "I think the Overlander had better bathe before anything else happens." Luxa nodded and Nerissa left the room, Vikus followed suit. The young queen hailed a servant and told them to fetch Perdita and explained to Erin,

"Perdita will take you to a place where you can bathe and refresh yourself, and then we shall have a feast."

"Feast?" Gregor asked raising his eyebrow, "you can just throw those together?"

"No," Luxa laughed pushing him playfully, "It was already prepared for you arrival."

Perdita entered the Hall, bowed to Luxa and briefly embraced Gregor then turned to the new arrival. "My name is Perdita." she said. The teenager extended her hand politely, "Erin." she said. Luxa led Gregor toward his quarters, Boots in tow, and Erin could hear Luxa's voice,

"It is common in the Overland to have green hair?"

Erin laughed softly and scooped up her cat. The girl brushed her hair out of her eyes and turned toward Perdita, "So…are they?"

"Yes." the warrior woman said smiling.

"Thought so. They're really obvious. So, bath time?"

The older woman chuckled lightly and led the teenage girl away toward the bathhouse. Erin's combat boots clicked against the hard tiled floor, her eyes absorbing everything she had missed in her terror.


	8. Regrets

Coming Dark. Chapter 8. Regrets.

Luxa and Gregor walked down the hall toward his room. Gregor had been given his own suite with a bathroom, bedroom, and living room. The two teenagers didn't hold hands but walked so close that not even air could pass between them. After not having seen each other for four months not many words passed between the two, both seemed to know that anything they said could break the spell. Gregor and Luxa were completely content with just being near each other and the door to Gregor's room loomed up in front of them much too quickly.

"Spica will come and fetch you in an hour and a half for the feast." Luxa said. The two were standing in front of the curtained entry, neither moved not wanting to leave. Finally Gregor gave a weak smile and said,

"Well, see you."

"See you." Luxa whispered, her large luminous eyes gazing searchingly at Gregor for a moment before she strode off. Gregor watched her for a moment then ducked into his room. He took a quick bath and dressed in some fancy looking deep blue clothes that he found on his bed. Then, having completed all this in about twenty minutes collapsed into a comfy velvet covered armchair. He hadn't done anything today but the mental and emotional toll made him feel as though he had just run a marathon.

He could only imagine what that poor girl felt like, at least he was used to it. Erin Lennox, the Lennox's were one of the wealthiest families in New York. They were 'old money' as it was called. Catherine Lennox, Erin's mother, had been the sole recipient of a vast fortune, Mary Lennox, Erin's aunt, had been cut from the will of her father. So that meant that all of the Lennox's money went straight to Erin, that explained the five hundred dollar jeans she wore. So why run away? That was something Gregor couldn't figure out, but it wasn't really his place to judge her.

Gregor's thoughts shifted from the odd girl to Luxa. He had unconsciously yearned for her all through the past months and yet now that she was there in front of him something held him back. He knew what it was. Just like Luxa had stopped him from liking Rae, thoughts of Rae pulled him away from Luxa. Either way it was guilt. Those simple words he had spoken to Luxa seemed suicidal now, 'I love you,' it was just too much.

Then he sat bolt upright. Rae! He had promised to walk her home tomorrow, what would his parents say to her? What would he say to her? Oh my god…what would Luxa say about her? With a groan Gregor lowered his head to his hands. Women. They were worse that fighting a division of rats.

"Overlander?" Gregor heard a tap on the door frame to accompany the familiar voice. A tall soldier dressed in formal clothes pulled the curtain away and entered the room.

"Mareth!" Gregor cried and embraced his friend. Man, those doctors did a good job, Gregor could hardly tell that Mareth had a prosthetic leg. Mareth and Gregor sat down in chairs across from each other. "So how's it going?"

"Very well Gregor. Many good things have happened since you left. I wish you had been here to see them. Ripred has performed admirably."

Gregor grinned, "So how is Ripred after his bond?" That image would probably be burned forever into Gregor's mind, the half dead rat and the Queen of Regalia holding each other's right hands, both looking very irritated.

Mareth laughed, "Well I cannot say that Luxa and the rat got along very well. But Ripred managed to convince the majority of the gnawers that war would hurt only them. He and Luxa have bullied the Council unmercifully since becoming bonds."

"I thought the council was killed."

"They were, but since Luxa is still not sixteen a new council was elected." Mareth said, Gregor nodded but silently wondered why they bothered. Luxa was better than the whole council put together, hands down. Mareth must have read his mind because he shot Gregor a knowing smile and rolled his eyes. Then he stood, "I should go, I must meet Andromeda before we go to the feast."

They bid each other goodbye and Gregor glanced at a water clock on the mantle. Wow, time sure flies, it was twenty minutes until the feast. Gregor self consciously ran a hand through his hair trying to smooth it down. A few moments later there was a scratching outside his room. "Yes?" he called.

Spica swooped into the room, "I hope you do not mind, I am a little early."

"No its ok Spica. You'll give me someone to talk to." Gregor smiled at the bat who smiled back. "So, you don't have a bond or anything?" The large bat shook his head, "What do you do in Regalia then?"

Spica chuckled softly that light, huh-huh-huh sound, "Just because I am not bonded does not mean I am not useful." Gregor flushed, he hadn't meant that, but Spica didn't appear offended, "I am a very diverse flier, I can fight especially well and am often sent on scouting missions or I guard things." Gregor nodded, he had never truly given a thought to what the bats did. It was just an assumed thing in his mind that bats were all bonded. You learn something new everyday.

The ginger colored bat shot a look toward the water clock, Gregor took the hint and mounted up. Together Spica and Gregor flew toward the High Hall.

Luxa was at the head of the table, Gregor sat to her right and Howard sat to Gregor's right, Boots sat down a ways with a group of crawlers and Dulcet. Looking down the table he noticed a much larger diversity of species than normal, rats, bats, humans, and crawlers all sat along the table. Each species sat basically by themselves but here and there Gregor could see a few mingling. A slim female rat sat next to a Regalian soldier and his bond, the soldier was apparently telling her a story about himself. The rat rolled her eyes and told him he was the biggest liar in the Underland.

Everyone busily tucked into their food and so did Gregor for a few minutes before he felt a touch on his elbow. He looked up and saw Luxa pointing toward the door. There stood Erin next to Vikus who was apparently showing her around, Cassora was purring and rubbing her head against Erin's legs. Erin clutched a small leather bound book in her arms.

The Underlanders had transformed the teenage girl. She was dressed in a long silky dark red dress that floated around her small form, her hair had been put up in a serious of sleek twists and knots so that only two perfect little ringlet curls framed her face. The eyeliner had been removed but Erin had apparently had a tub of eye shadow in her backpack and her eyes shimmered. A very non-Underland looking corset adorned Erin's chest. It was a deep green color with dark red stitching that matched almost perfectly with her dress. A tiny silver chain adorned her head denoting her to be an important guest, yet within all this finery she still wore those steel-toe combat boots.

Erin strode over to the table and sat down across from Howard, devoid of her heavy backpack and enveloping hoodie her steps were graceful, like a dancer's. Vikus sat to her left. Gregor noticed Howard beside him, the teenage boy was staring at Erin with undisguised admiration which the girl noticed almost immediately. Gregor could tell with one glance that this was going to be trouble.

Erin let her gaze slide from Howard to Gregor and she smiled impishly, "Hey, Stiletto, long time no see." Gregor scowled at her in a pronounced fashion and she laughed gleefully.

"What are you reading?" he asked not deigning to respond to the nickname. Erin held up the book, in large gold letters it proclaimed:

GREGOR AND THE MARKS OF SECRET

Gregor's mouth dropped, Luxa took pity on him and explained, "There is a large library in the palace, books telling of your exploits have been placed within. Your deeds have already become history, passed down from parent to child."

"Wow," Gregor said finally, "I wish I'd known about this."

Erin smirked at him, "Well, I've already read about almost all of your adventures down here, its very interesting let me tell you. The library is phenomenal, I wish I could live there." she sighed wistfully. Howard had finally managed to get a hold of himself and only sent occasional glances toward Erin. Luxa caught Gregor's eye and gestured toward Howard. She could tell too Gregor realized, he wondered if that was how he had appeared to people when he had first realized he liked Luxa.

They passed the meal in relative silence and when every one was finished people began drifting off to their rooms for the night, all except for Nike, Howard, Luxa, Aurora, Spica, Gregor, Erin and Vikus. Vikus stood up and announced, "We will now go to the council room." Everyone stood up, and Erin said.

"What are we doing there?" they all turned to look at her.

"You are to go back to your quarters, when the currents are favorable we will make arrangements for you to go home." Vikus told her firmly. Erin looked taken aback.

"Um, no I don't think so. I have every right to come with all of you. Besides, I'm not going home. At least not yet."

"Oh no, it is not your place." Vikus replied in a voice that meant the discussion was over. Erin decided that it wasn't over.

"I. Am. Coming." Erin stated decisively. For a moment the two locked gazes. It was obvious that Erin was used to getting her way and she stood in such a proud way it would have made Luxa jealous. The thin chain on her head looked like a crown the way she wore it and not just some silly little piece of jewelry. Luxa regarded her with approval as did Howard. Gregor was just struggling not to laugh.

"Alright." Vikus relented with a sigh, "Although this was for your own good, you should not have to get involved with our struggles."

"I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl." the teenager assured him. Just then a servant came into the Hall.

"Your Highness, you asked me to inform you of any visitors." the woman said, "Ripred has arrived. He awaits you in the council room."


	9. The Prophecy of Coming Dark

**Dsiclaimer: I don't own the Underland Chronicles. I will however kill you if you steal Erin, Ariadne, Spica, Terrormaw, Flay, Preypounce, or Shadowshiv.**

* * *

Coming Dark. Chapter 9. The Prophecy of Coming Dark.

Gregor's skin burned, it was a pleasurable feeling, Luxa had just grasped his hand. He turned to her, and she smiled. For a moment Gregor allowed himself to drown in the color of those violet eyes of hers, to forget that there was some unknown problem waiting just around the bend, to forget that he was going to be in huge trouble when eh got home. But, like all good things, his euphoria ended as he saw Howard out of the corner of his eye. Quickly he dropped Luxa's hand but she grasped it again, "Look." she breathed into his ear and pointed toward her cousin.

There stood Howard, and there stood Erin. "I do not believe we have been introduced, Lady." he said to her, "I am Howard, Luxa's cousin." He bowed.

Erin curtseyed gracefully, Gregor wondered for a moment where she had learned to do that in the Overland. "Erin." she said and held out her hand for him to shake.

"It is a pleasure." Howard said smoothly and took her hand in his, but instead of shaking it he brought her hand to his lips. Erin blushed prettily. Man, Gregor thought, Howard really knows how to do that. Luxa laughed softly,

"It seems my cousin will be a bit busy to bother us." Gregor nodded in agreement.

* * *

The group filed quietly into the Council room, Gregor took a seat beside Luxa and Vikus. All around the room were people and bats, the Council of course, but there in the shadows was Ripred, slouching against the wall as usual. The grey rat caught Gregor's eye for a moment but then his nose twitched fitfully, attempting to find the source of the odd smell, his dark eyes finally landed on Erin and widened.

There were also two other bats that Gregor didn't know the names of, a large brownish orange one, even bigger than Ares was close to Ripred and way in the back was a gorgeous bat. She-Gregor assumed it was a she from the size-had a lovely silver colored pelt with raccoon markings, a black mask and feet. Something in her face was familiar to Gregor but he just couldn't place it. What he could see was a huge sorrow weighing down on the bat, she looked beaten, almost dead.

A woman from the council stood up and addressed Vikus, "What is the Overlander girl doing here?" From Gregor's vantage point the could hear Ripred mutter something about 'would like to know too.' Vikus laboriously stood from his chair and replied,

"Erin has refused to be left out of the proceedings. You may attempt to dismiss her but," Vikus glanced at Erin who was glaring defiantly around the room, "I doubt you'll get very far."

Ripred laughed and straightened up a bit so that he could be seen better, his gaze was still locked on Erin, " I see we have another Overlander." he drawled. Erin turned to see who was talking to her, saw the rat and froze. With what seemed a supreme effort of will she forced herself to relax and even managed a little half smile,

"Yes, that would be me."

"So why did you insist on coming here?" he asked curiously, his eyes were searching her, Erin shrugged,

"Truthfully? There was nothing better to do." At this Ripred burst into laughter, he grinned at the girl,

"I think I'm going to like this kid," he said to no one in particular, "What's your name girl?"

"Erin Lennox." The teenage girl said promptly, her blue-grey eyes lingered on the X scar crossing Ripred's face, "You must be Ripred." The rat made a mocking bow in her direction then turned to Vikus who was standing once again.

"We have gathered here to discuss a possible threat to the peace of the Underland." Everyone was silent, you could have heard a fly sneeze it was so quiet. Gregor gave Vikus the utmost attention, finally he would be told why he was here. "A month ago it was brought to our attention that a gnawer named Terrormaw had a pup. A white pup, whose father was none other than the Bane. Ripred was called to give judgment on the pup and decreed that she should live until she was half grown and then they could judge if she was a threat." Spica looked shocked, it was obvious he hadn't heard this yet. Gregor felt a chill go up his spine like someone had poured a bucket of ice down his shirt. Vikus continued, "Three days ago we heard from the same source that the white gnawer and her mother disappeared from the rat Tunnels leaving no trace behind."

For a few seconds everyone was absolutely quiet and then in one fluid motion every head in the room turned to the grey rat who was slouching against the wall. Ripred smiled a bit and said innocently, "What? You think _I_ had something to do with this?" Erin laughed softly, Gregor shot her a look and she quieted. Vikus sat down.

Luxa stared straight at Ripred and said, "Of course we don't think you had anything to do with it," her voice hardened, "We **know**."

"Alright," he admitted ungracefully, "I did tell Terrormaw to take her pup and run. I wasn't about to let them be killed." Ripred scowled, Erin flinched involuntarily, the rat was truly terrifying with that expression on his face; it displayed his teeth perfectly and made him look even more menacing than usual. "Furyfire, his mate Shadowshiv and their group of extremists, decided to take matters into their own hands. One of Terrormaw's friends overheard their plans and came to me about it. I told them to flee." One of the councilors muttered something to another. Ripred's head shot up.

"You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I can't hear you. Would you care to repeat that?" His voice was soft and dangerous, Ripred's dark brooding eyes locked onto those of the councilman. The Underlander shook his head and Ripred growled softly, "Didn't think so."

"So," Vikus said to Ripred, "If you sent them I would suppose you know where they reside?"

"Of course I do. But what makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

Vikus's face grew solemn, "You must, because of the Prophecy." Gregor groaned softly, another one!? Ripred could be seen rolling his eyes and Erin was looking a bit skeptical. Of course, Gregor thought, the only people that don't believe in the Prophecies are the ones no one is going to listen to.

"Oh, do tell, Vikus. We hunger for the words of Sandwich. Let us plunge once more into a war!" Ripred drawled, his words dripped with sarcasm, it wasn't generally known that he was a skeptic, his cynicism was expected.

Vikus obliged, taking out a scroll and reading aloud,

_"The Prophecy of Coming Dark_

_Underlanders, I know you fear_

_The doom that appears so very near._

_Spawn of evil so it seems,_

_Figure from your darkest dreams._

_Friend against friend you stand thus divided,_

_Humans with gnawers so fate shall be decided._

_But before you sentence, before you decree_

_Hearken to how things may be._

_For black may become white_

_And dark may become light._

_So judge thee well: death or life._

_This shall determine the upcoming strife."_

"Well that was vague." Ripred said, "That was worse than the Prophecy of Grey!"

Vikus sighed and said, "Truly it isn't as ambiguous as you say it is. It tells of a figure that everyone in afraid of, friends are divided with the choice, some gnawers side with some humans. I believe Terrormaw is a black rat?" Ripred nodded, "That is how black may become white, and it says it is possible for the white rat to help. We have to choose whether the pup will live or die and this choice will be imperative in an upcoming battle." The council was talking amongst themselves and Luxa looked grave, Ripred just looked exasperated and Gregor was waiting for someone to stand up and say something.

Finally Erin stood, "Um," she said hesitantly, everyone's eyes instantly shifted to her, "Am I the only one who thinks this is a little foolish? Are you guys really about to decide whether someone lives or dies based on a poem some guy scrawled on the wall who knows how many years ago?" Vikus looked as if he was about to say something but Erin continued, "I mean, from what I've read, this guy-Sandwich, killed tons of people and you're going to blindly do whatever he says?"

"I know this is probably difficult for you, as an Overlander, to comprehend, but Sandwich was a visionary, he could see the future." Vikus said calmly, but Gregor could tell he was insulted.

"Oh yeah? How do you know? Maybe he was just crazy! If he did actually see the future then why did he put everything in verse? Seems like he was on some kind of hallucinogenic."

"He saw life on the Overland would soon die out, so he brought us down here to live out our lives when life on the surface would be gone." Vikus exclaimed desperately, no one had ever just dismissed the prophecies as quickly as Erin, and if they had, they hadn't poured cool logic all over the situation like she had.

"Yeah, about that. There's like over 6 billion people in the Overland. And this place is cool, but I'd prefer to get a slice of pizza and go to the arcade than fight for my life against giant rats. Back to the original subject, how can you condemn someone because of this stupid prophecy?"

"We are not condemning the pup! We are only sending out a force to determine if she is a threat or not."

"Yeah? Well that's _bunk_. Why can't you guys just leave the rat alone!?" Erin exclaimed.

"Because of the proph-"

"That's what I thought." the entire room was silent, Gregor could feel Luxa seething silently beside him. He realized he had a small smile on his face and quickly lost it, placing a hand on Luxa's arm he attempted to calm her. The young queen looked as if she was about to strike Erin. Erin and Vikus glared at each other once more, a silent contest of wills going on. And then a sound broke through the tension, a harsh mocking sound. Ripred was laughing.

"Well, I have to hand it to you kid, you just drove him into a corner and brought down the justification for everything the humans have done for centuries in one blow. Not bad for a fifteen year old Overlander." Ripred beamed at the girl, "Free thinking, its oh, so refreshing."

With a sigh Vikus said, "Whether or not the Prophecy is true, we still must do something. The civilians are beginning to suspect things and we cannot withhold this information for too much longer. We must make a decision whether we like it or not. A select group will leave in two days." Erin shrugged and sat down, still with a look of injustice fixed on her thin face.

Ripred stretched luxuriously and gave a bone cracking yawn, "Erin is coming." he declared in an negligent way. Everyone looked shocked, including Erin. One of the Councilors stood up,

"Nonsense, the girl has only been here a few hours, what could she possibly do to help?" Ripred fixed the councilman with a glare.

"That's the point, we need an outsider's view, not someone who is fogged up by old hatreds." Ripred smiled at the Overland teenager, "And this girl is perfect."

"I do try to please." Erin said in mock solemnity. Ripred rolled his eyes at this.

Howard, who had remained silent through all of this finally spoke up, "Ripred is right, the scrutiny of an outsider would be most helpful." Luxa rolled her eyes, but Erin shot Howard a radiant smile. "We shall have to get your some armor, and weapons and teach you how to ride a flier."

"We have not the time Howard." Luxa protested. For the first time Gregor wondered if she was upset about the way Howard felt about Erin. It would make sense he thought.

"Don't worry about it," Erin drawled carelessly, in response to their quizzical looks Erin continued, "I've ridden horses since before I could walk, and I know how to use a knife."

"Oh?" Ripred said curiously, "What is your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I'm a fair shot with a bow, and a rapier is always nice. But my favorite would have to be a nice sharp stiletto." Erin shot a glance toward Gregor as she said this.

"How'd you learn all this?" He finally asked.

"You really want to know?" Erin asked him, Gregor nodded, "I was bored." she said simply. Gregor chuckled lightly and Ripred shook his head.

"Kids these days." The grey rat said in exasperation.

Vikus let out a sigh, "I think we have all been thoroughly confused now, whatever happens, just all of you be in the High Hall in two days." Looking utterly vexed and fed up with the lot of them Vikus left the room, the council kept their seats looking very dissatisfied.

"Well." Ripred said, "Now that that's all cleared up, I'm going to check in the kitchens to see if they have some shrimp and cream sauce made up for everyone's favorite Peacemaker." And on that note, he left. Erin laughed, a sound like chiming bells and swept from the room as well, looking utterly satisfied with herself.

"Shall we?" Gregor asked Luxa holding his hand out for her to take hold of. Luxa grasped his hand and sighed,

"It never stops does it?" She asked him desperately.

"No, no it never does."


	10. We Have a Problem

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, but you know...stuff, and...stuff. No Wolf Tears, you CAN'T have Erin. Geez. Anyway, without further ado, the next chapter,**

**-Dead Chick Walking**

* * *

Coming Dark. Chapter 10. We Have a Problem.

Two days later, everyone was ready for the 'quest.' They were meeting in the High Hall before they left to get an overview of their goals and meet everyone. Other than a few bats Gregor was sure he knew all of the people coming with him.

As he walked into the Hall he was astonished by the amount of preparations going on, servants were dashing to and fro equipping bats with baskets of food and skins of water. Everyone else stood or sat looking anxious to leave. Howard stood talking to Erin while Miravet adjusted her armor. Erin was dressed in a black overland shirt bearing the word "Policja" across the back, and a pair of olive green cargo pants. Her backpack was at her feet(in their combat boots of course) and so was her little kitten Cassora.

"You're so tiny, child!" Miravet exclaimed half in envy and half in exhasperation, "I'm surprised we managed to find anything that fit you." Erin gave her an apologetic smile and slipped into a leather vest that laced up the back, the vest had studs in it to prevent a weapon from cutting cleanly. Miravet also equipped her with leather gauntlets, and calf guards. Her thigh pieces were made of some kind of scaled material and strapped around the back. Finally Miravet managed to fit everything on right and Erin was allowed to take all of the armor back off.

But a thick studded belt remained, it was obviously Erin's from the Overland but had been modified to hold a dagger. Miravet packed all of Erin's armor into a pouch, as she did so Gregor heard the distinct clink of blades, there were more knives in there. Tearing himself away from Erin's equipage Gregor examined the rest of the Hall.

Luxa was there, she had pulled her hair back into a braid. Vikus sat at a table next to Mareth and Perdita with whom he was in serious discussion. Ripred slouched against the wall watching everyone with his dark eyes. Next to him was a slender grey rat that Gregor was sure he had seen at the feast, he wondered if this rat was coming with them. The bats were clustered together all except for the pretty female with the silver and black coloring.

After a few more moments of talking to Vikus, Mareth stood up, "Welcome!" he said in his deep baritone, "Will those who are going on the quest please step forward to the table?" They did so. "Thank you, now, Gregor, Boots, and Temp shall be riding on the flier Spica." Gregor smiled grimly, it hadn't been a question this time if Boots was going, they hadn't even thought about leaving her behind.

"Luxa shall be on Aurora, of course. Howard on Nike. Ripred will be riding on Charon." Everyone was slowly drifting toward the fliers they would be riding, Gregor grabbed Boots's hand and they walked to Spica who smiled. Temp scurried up next to the speckled flier as well. Ripred was standing next to the enormous brownish orange bat, Charon.

"And Erin the Overlander shall ride with Ariadne." The silver bat with black markings shyly made her way toward Erin. "We are very fortunate to have Ariadne for this venture, she was one of Queen Athena's Royal Guards and a truly incredible flier." The group nodded to Ariadne and Erin introduced herself.

Something was nagging at Gregor, she was so familiar, "Hi." He said in a friendly voice waving to her, Ariadne dipped her head, "You look really familiar, have I seen you before?" Gregor didn't know what he had said or why it hurt her but tears suddenly began to creep down the silver bat's face. Spica bent down to whisper in Gregor's ear,

"Ariadne was Ares's sister, she has only recently learned of his death." Gregor's face filled with dismay and guilt,

"Oh man, I'm so sorry!" he cried to Ariadne, the bat shook her head. She had stopped crying and she muttered something unintelligible. Shame flooded through Gregor, her brother was dead, and it was his fault. He had managed to keep from remembering Ares except for the good times they had had together. Now to have such a sudden reminder of the dead flier thrust at him, he felt like crying himself. "I'm sorry." he said again laying a hand on Ariadne's wing.

"Do not apologize." She purred, in a low alto, so much like her brother's voice. "I have not seen him in years." Years? Man, he couldn't imagine not seeing Lizzie or Boots for years. "After he bonded with Henry I never saw him. I caught a small glimpse of him during the war, but I didn't know it was him. You were his bond, you must miss him terribly." The bat's voice was barely more than a whisper. Gregor nodded silently, stroking her long fur. Mareth sat down and everyone turned to see who would next address them, Gregor walked back to Boots, Temp, and Spica, he expected Vikus to stand and say something but instead of Vikus, Ripred strode up to the front of the crowd.

"We are going into the Dead Lands, I will lead you to the cave where Terrormaw and her pup Flay are living. Our job is to assess the situation and judge if Flay, the white gnawer, has the potential to follow in the steps of her father. We must be unclouded by prejudice, and judge only by what we see of the pup. There are two choices. She either will live, or she will have to be killed." Ripred sighed at this point, his weary eyes scanning the group.

"No matter the choice we make, we will encounter opposition. Preypounce," Ripred gestured toward the slender grey rat he had been talking to, she gave them an arrogant smile, "Has come from the Tunnels and reports that Furyfire is attempting to convince more gnawers that the white pup must be killed. Fortunately he has opponents, mostly those who don't care whether Flay lives or dies, they just want the fighting to end. The civilians of Regalia will be informed of Flay's existence when we leave."

"Regardless of our choice, someone is going to be upset. Don't think about this." Gregor was beginning to be surprised at Ripred's speech, and was starting to think that Ripred might actually care about whether the pup lived or died, "Your job is to do what is right." With a slight laugh he said, "Either way, we have a problem."

On this note, they mounted their bats and swept into the air headed for the Dead Lands.

* * *

A few hours later the group had landed next to a river in the Dead Lands, everyone was kind of quiet and it wasn't until Ripred snapped about food that they started doing anything. Glad to have something to distract them from their solemn quest everyone began setting up camp. Luxa started a fire, Howard set out blankets and Gregor was left to cook.

He wasn't doing a very good job of it. There was plenty of food packed, beef, fish, cakes, bread, mushrooms, sweet potatoes, and packets of what looked like spices. But Gregor had no idea what to do with any of it. Finally Erin got tired of watching him stare mutely at the fire and stood up. Striding toward him she leaned down over his shoulder, "Need help?" she asked sweetly right next to his ear. Gregor jumped, jeez, for someone who wore combat boots she was really quiet.

"I got it." He said. Erin rolled her eyes,

"No. I've got it." With that she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him aside playfully. "Here," she shoved something into his hands, "Shut up, go away, and let me cook." Gregor looked at the object she had thrust into his hands. His eyes went wide.

"What is that, Gregor?" Luxa said curiously sitting down next to him.

"It's a machine that plays music." Gregor replied staring at the lime green Ipod Nano.

"It is tiny." she said laughing, "Can you make it play?" Gregor handed her an ear bud and showed her how to put it in, then put in the other one and turned on the Ipod. Scanning through her play list he was amazed at the variety he found, a few well known bands like Three Days Grace, Pink, and Papa Roach. There was a lot less My Chemical Romance than he had expected, some Flyleaf, and some bands he had never heard of: Paperlace, Bouncing Souls, Social Distortion.

While Luxa listened curiously to some of the music Gregor flipped through the photos section; a few of what looked like paintings, Erin holding a huge snake, some girl with white hair and way too much eye makeup, Erin kissing a guy on the cheek, and a touching photo of a ten year old Erin and her mother Catherine.

Then Luxa jumped violently, her eyes were wide in shock. Gregor was a little shocked too, flipping back over to the song list he saw, 'Pretty Rave Girl' by I Am X-Ray. Wow, that was…different. The two pulled their ear buds out of their ears,

"Rave?" Gregor said, Erin laughed.

"Yeah, rave, club music, you know." Gregor shook his head skeptically,

"Well, I don't really go clubbing."

"No?" Erin said as she flipped over the strips of beef she was cooking, "Well, I'll have to introduce you to some good ones, you and Luxa both, take you upstairs and show you New York at night." Gregor rolled his eyes

"Whatever." He said, Erin laughed again and scooped the food off of a makeshift grill she had assembled.

"Dinner." She announced, Ripred scrambled to her side,

"I thought I'd never hear that word."

Erin grinned and doled out portions, Gregor immediately tore into the meat. It was incredible, she had put some kind of pepper on it and it burst on his tongue. The group devoured their meal in silence…well, Ripred was a bit noisy, but that was to be expected. Within minutes everyone had cleared their plates.

"Good?" Erin asked, her eyebrow raised. Everyone nodded.

Luxa turned to regard Erin, "You're music is very peculiar." was all she said. The two girls looked at each other for a couple moments then they both smiled broadly. Gregor stared at them, what had just happened? It was like a whole conversation had gone on between the two teenage girls.

The group sat quietly around the fire for a few minutes, Boots took it upon herself to entertain Temp by singing him a song she had learned in Pre-K. Erin finally sighed and reached for one of her bags, the one that contained her armor and weapons. Slipping off her combat boots she pulled at the soles of them.

The sole near the toe of the shoe came apart from the top, Gregor could see the steel plate on the toe and the nails that had been shoved into them. With painstaking slowness Erin began pulling the nails from the toes of her boots. From the bag next to her she pulled out two small daggers, she replaced the nails with the thin needle sharp blades. "What are you doing?" Gregor asked finally, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well, now that I'm out of New York and won't get arrested for weapons I'm putting a knife blade in the toes of my boots. That way even if I lose my dagger in a fight, I'll have blades in my shoes." Erin replied, she was now taping up the sole of her shoe with black duct tape. Gregor stared at the protruding blade, ouch. Erin replaced the tape into her backpack,

"You have everything in that backpack don't you?" he observed.

Erin shrugged, "Well, I was running away from home, I needed everything that would help me. I was trying to get to New Jersey, so I had to be prepared."

"Ok," Gregor took a deep breath, "I've been wondering, why exactly-?"

"Did I run away?" Erin laughed, "Yeah, I thought you'd ask that. Well, about a year ago my mother died of cancer," Her face fell, "And being only fourteen I was sent to live with my aunt Marie." Erin's eyes smoldered angrily, "And my older cousin. Marie squandered all of the money given to take care of me, and took my out of my private school so she could buy Anthony a porshe. Not exactly the best foster-parent. But Anthony had to be the worst, he's seventeen and in her eyes he could do no wrong. Two weeks ago I barely rescued Cassora from being thrown in the dish washer. I can take care of myself fine, so I left."

"Oh." Gregor said for lack of something more appropriate.

Erin laughed again, and patted him on the shoulder, "It's alright, this place more than makes up for it." Gregor nodded silently. Looking around he saw Boots yawn widely, she caught his glance and quickly tried to stifle her yawn with a small hand, but Gregor wasn't fooled.

"Boots, time to sleep." He called, looking a little disappointed Boots walked over to him and laid down on the blankets next to him. Luxa walked toward her blankets as well,

"We should all sleep, it shall be a long flight tomorrow." Gregor slowly drifted to sleep, but just before he dozed off he could hear Erin, Howard and Ripred talking.


	11. In the Dead Land

**This chapter is mostly filler, but it's written by me, so...it's awesome filler! Bow down!!! cough sorry.**

* * *

Coming Dark. Chapter 11. In the Dead Land.

Gregor woke to the sounds of combat. The clash of sword against sword, the sounds of exhertation, or cries of pain when a blow hit home. Reflexively he gripped the hilt of the sword at his side and opened his eyes. His rager mode shot on, Luxa was struggling with someone armed with two daggers. Ripred, Howard and the bats looked on in interest and Gregor could hear Boots in the background chatting to Temp in the Crawler language.

The rager sensation slowly drifted away as he realized that the person locked in apparently fierce battle with Luxa was in fact Erin. Finally his tired brain clicked into life. The two teenagers were sparring, just practicing, Gregor let out a sigh. When he breathed in he caught a whiff of something that smelled like a sausage omelet. Shaking his head he focused on the girls struggling with one another.

Erin was really something to see, she was dressed in jeans and an Underland shirt and was twisting gracefully blocking Luxa's strikes and managing to get some in herself. Gregor's eyes fastened on Erin's hands, wow.

The daggers she clutched were incredible, with long curving blades and a leather handle. The odd thing about them was that they had several smaller blades around the handle, this prevented someone from striking at her hands. The blades flashed as Erin extended herself trying to gain on Luxa, but all she managed to do was overstretch her arm and couldn't recover fast enough. Luxa twisted in an impossible way and Erin was on the ground in a flash.

The girl picked herself up, dusting her clothes off and grumbling odd words. From the tone of her voice Gregor assumed the words weren't generally used in polite society.

"German?" Ripred asked Erin in vague surprise.

"Yeah," Erin laughed, "How'd you know?"

Ripred shrugged, "I can recognize most languages, just not speak many."

"Ah. My school had an excellent foreign languages class, I'm fluent in German, Celtic, French, and Indonesian. But I prefer German, it has the best swear words." This made Ripred laugh.

"Again." Said Luxa beckoning Erin with the sword she was holding. Erin grinned viciously and leapt at Luxa. Gregor watched for a moment then turned, he thought he heard something. He was right, Spica and Ariadne were huddled together speaking softly, the small silver bat made a soft huh-huh-huh sound. Gregor's eyes widened in shock, that was the first time Gregor had heard Ariadne laugh, she was nearly as melancholy as Ares; something told him she wasn't normally like that though, she was just sad.

Shrugging Gregor turned back to watch Erin and Luxa flail at each other. Spica was good for Ariadne he decided, the chatty friendly bat would cheer her up. Gregor walked over to Ripred, "How long has everyone been up?" he asked quietly.

"About an hour. You could sleep through a shiner fight, mighty warrior." Gregor allowed the insult to slide off of him, "Erin cooked some kind of thing with eggs and we ate. There's none left for you though, someone ate it when Luxa wasn't looking." Ripred grinned at him leaving Gregor with no confusion as to who had eaten his breakfast.

"Here," Howard said walking toward Erin who had been knocked down again, "You keep over extending, giving Luxa time to trip you before you recover." Howard grasped her hands and led her through a series of precise movements. "Try that." Erin blushed and nodded. Gregor couldn't tell if the blush was embarrassment from having to be told how to fight or because Howard had touched her.

Luxa dove at Erin who flashed her daggers up to protect herself, then went through the combonation of moves Howard had shown her and ended with Luxa's sword four feet away and Erin's dagger pointing at her throat. "Yes!" she cried joyfully, Howard smiled at her and Erin promptly threw her arms around his neck. Howard turned bright scarlet, but Erin backed off quickly acting as if nothing had happened, but Gregor had a sneaking suspicion that the embrace had been a little bit more than a friendly hug.

"I only let you get me to make you feel better!" Luxa exclaimed.

"Whatever! I got you and you know it!"

"No you did not!"

"Did too!" Erin shot back laughing. Ripred stretched and announced,

"Calm down children, and lets get some practical fighting done, hm?" He strode over to stand in front of Erin, "The chances you'll fight a human down here are very rare, the chances you will fight a rat however are assured."

"Alright, then. Give me your best shot." Erin challenged. Ripred chuckled in an unpleasant way and arranged himself into a fighting stance.

"The weaknesses of rats are the eyes, ears, and under their limbs. Their heart is a bit lower than a human's," Luxa told Erin, she looked like she was about to continue but the Overland girl said something that stopped her,

"Yes, I know. The heart is down by the fifth rib, the stomach is over there and isn't very protected," Erin went on categorizing the different organs and veins, pointing at them with her dagger. Ripred looked nothing short of baffled, seeing his look she explained, "About a month ago we dissected rats in science class."

That simple statement delivered with an air of blatant innocence, made Ripred balk. He cut his eyes at her uneasily and said, "Why did you have to come with us again?"

"Because you requested it." Howard responded laughing.

"Yeah," Erin said grinning, "You're stuck with me now." The girl stuck her tongue out childishly. Howard and Ripred's eyes widened, Luxa gasped. Gregor laughed, in the center of Erin's tongue was a glinting skull and crossbones. Erin Lennox had a pierced tongue.

* * *

They were flying again, the silence was eating at Gregor, he wished he could talk to Luxa. But Luxa was flying point and he was flying rear, he would bring too much attention to himself if he asked Spica to break ranks. Spica, he could tell, was also suffering from the silence.

"So, do you have any family?" Gregor asked curiously.

Spica answered readily, apparently thankful for the conversation, "My father died of the plague, but my mother currently works as a counselor in Queen Athena's court. And I have a little sister, she is a little bit like Ariadne. Very sweet, and very smart." Gregor smiled, Spica's family actually sounded vaguely normal, that is, compared to most families in the Underland.

"Do you miss the Flier Lands while you're in Regalia?"

"Not really," Spica replied cheerfully, "I lived in the Flier Lands for two years, I know every bit of it. Life in Regalia is exciting." Well…that much is true, thought Gregor. A little too exciting for his tastes though. "It's hard I'll admit, with the peace."

"What do you mean?" Gregor asked anxiously.

"Nothing really, its just, things have changed so drastically. That gnawer in the High Hall that the Peacemaker was speaking with, Preypounce was her name, she's in the Palace all the time. I think she enjoys stalking into rooms and scaring people. She's constantly prowling around the streets too, she acts friendly, smiling at children, but she just gives people nightmares. And she's so smug about it, I believe she enjoys lording it over us that we cannot fight her."

All this was said in a low, quick voice. Gregor could tell Spica had been holding this in for a long time, "She seemed a bit arrogant, what I saw of her." He replied trying not to take sides too much. Spica was about to say something more but was stopped.

"Land." Luxa called, and the bats began coasting down.

Ripred nearly fell off of Charon, he wasn't very thrilled with flying, that much was clear. "Alright, little girl, lunch time." Erin rolled her eyes,

"Make it yourself." She retorted, "Oh, right…you don't have thumbs."

"I could just settle for eating you!" He snarled.

"Oh no," she laughed, "Even you don't deserve that. I'd probably give you the Black Death." Ripred sneered but had no answer except,

"What's for lunch?"

"Well, I was going to cook something up, but you've ruined my mood." Erin said loftily, "Cake and leftovers." she announced. From the packs of food she produced a large cake and a bowl. Gregor bolted toward the food, since his breakfast had been eaten by Ripred he was starving. Erin opened the bowl, Gregor had expected leftovers from dinner the night before. Instead he found himself looking at a sausage omelet.

He looked at Ripred, "You lied!" he accused.

Ripred began laughing, "No I didn't, I ate your portion yes, but there was still food left over." Gregor glared at the grey rat, behind him Erin laughed lightly in that bell-like way she had.

"If you had asked, Gregor, I would have given you something to eat." Gregor huffed but shrugged and began filling his plate with omelet and cake.

Erin ate a small slice of the cake and then took a book from her backpack and began reading. Glancing at the spine Gregor could see the words: Gregor and the Code of Claw, in silver leaf.

"Did you steal the entire library, child?" Ripred asked. Erin nodded absently absorbed in the book. "I'm surprised you haven't read that already."

"I'm rereading it, to get all the detail down," she said offhandedly. Ripred rolled his eyes, he tended to do that a lot when he talked to Erin.

"How much farther must we fly?" Aurora asked quietly.

"We will be walking distance from the cave in a day." Ripred replied solemnly. Everyone was quiet, tomorrow they would face the climax of their journey. Gregor and Ariadne had it particularly hard, Bane had killed Ares, and they had to pass judgment on the daughter of the Bane. Another oppressive silence fell on the group, broken only by the turning of pages in Erin's book.

Keep flipping those pages Erin, Gregor thought, It's all just a story, even this part. Everything is a story, he realized. It all gets recorded as history, history becomes a story, a story becomes a legend, legend becomes myth, until the deeds of past days fade into obscurity. Lost, in time, which nothing can escape.

* * *

Later on they were camped in the shadow of a large overhanging stone. As Ripred meticulously licked at the food stuck underneath his claws, Erin went and sat down next to him. "Ripred?" She asked hesitantly. Erin was reflexive with her light banter, but actually attempting to engage the intimidating rat in conversation was something in and of itself.

Ripred wasn't making it easy on her either, he growled softly, signaling that she could continue. Gregor watched the two out of the corner of his eye, Ripred looking menacing in the flickering firelight. It was a wonder Erin had worked up the courage to approach him at all.

Erin continued resolutely, "The rats have their own language don't they?" she inquired tentatively.

Ripred turned his dark eyes to meet her grey ones, "Well we certainly have been communicating before humans could. And we didn't drop our language when English was invented."

"So…" Erin bit her lip, "Do any humans know how to speak rat?"

Ripred laughed derisively, "The only person I've met who had the capacity to learn the language of gnawers was Hazard." The grey rat was now sneering like he normally did.

"Well, I'd like to learn." Erin proclaimed, "What?" Everyone had turned to stare at her. Howard was looking at her as if not sure what to make of her and Luxa was savoring the expression on Ripred's face.

"If you wish, I suppose I could teach you." Ripred cast a despairing glance toward Gregor, "As long as you proved a more apt pupil than the almighty warrior over there." Erin laughed softly. Of course, Gregor thought, she knows about the echolocation lessons. Gregor made a mental note to steal those books from the library when he got back to Regalia.

Erin and Ripred spent a happy forty-five minutes where Erin would point to things and Ripred would tell her what they were called in Rat. The Overlander girl was an apt pupil, something that Ripred lost no time in recognizing, or pointing out to Gregor.

When the two finished for the night Erin took a notebook out of her backpack and began scrawling rapidly. Almost immediately it was snatched from her hands by Ripred, "Hey!" she cried reaching for it, "That's mine!"

Ripred held it out of her reach and began flicking through the pages, it was truly remarkable how nimble those long claws could handle the thin notebook paper. "Oh," he said, giving Erin a wicked look, "We have a poet." The teenage girl was straining her entire body trying to reach her notebook,

"Give it back, Ripred." Luxa snapped at him. Ripred glared at her,

"Fine. But you have to see this first." The grey rat handed Luxa the green notebook, it had some plain pieces of white paper in the back, and that was what Ripred wanted her to look at.

Luxa took the notebook and stared at the page for a while, she turned a page, and stared at that one. Howard and the bats crept up behind her to look, Luxa turned the page again. Finally, curiosity gnawing at him Gregor walked over to stand behind Luxa. They were all engrossed in a drawing of Boots holding Cassora in her lap, next page, the banquet. The page after that, Ripred sleeping, in a strangely peaceful position. Gregor on Spica. Ariadne looking back over her shoulder. And finally a picture of Luxa.

"These are incredible, Erin." Gregor told her. She merely scowled at him and snatched the notebook out of Luxa's hands. She stormed back to her backpack and shoved the notebook in, then crossed her arms sulkily. Ripred, realizing he had crossed a line, shrilled something to her in Rat. For a moment she glared at him, but then Erin's face softened slightly and she shrugged it off.

Greatly daring, Howard walked over to sit next to her and said, "Those really were very good, Erin." The girl sighed and gave him a small smile and replied.

"Thanks. So, you live in the Fount?" She was changing the subject on purpose, but Howard readily told her about his life in the smaller human city.

Luxa glowered at the two of them, Gregor almost laughed, Luxa had been relieved to think her cousin would be distracted, but now she was acting very much like Howard. "Hypocrite." He whispered into her ear.

She turned to him, "I do not know about her Gregor." Gregor grasped hold of her hands and brought her to sit next to him by the fire. Ripred's eyes glittered from the shadowy corner but Gregor ignored him.

"Luxa, Howard is almost sixteen years old, he can take care of himself. Besides, Erin will be good for him. Shake him up a bit." Luxa shrugged,

"I suppose." Gregor smiled at her, and she leaned against him. A pleasant tingle swept through Gregor and he held her close. The two teenagers sat like that for an indeterminate amount of time, enjoying the closeness of each other and listening to the sound of their heartbeats.


	12. The Cave

**This is one of my favorite chapters. If it had a different name it would probably be something like 'Erin Learns Respect.' Because all of us know, Ripred will only take so much before he lays down the law. Well, that's this chapter. I also love it because Terrormaw is back!! And I looooove her, so much! Now READ, or die...and join my rpg, **_tucrpgame. size=1 width=100% noshade>_

Coming Dark. Chapter 12. The Cave

"Get up, you two." a voice snarled in Gregor's ear, he jumped, startled and so did Luxa. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms, Howard scowled at them both, but looked worried. The bat's were shifting nervously and Ariadne was looking distressed. Luxa got to her feet, Gregor did as well, his back was stiff from leaning against the stone wall.

"What is amiss?" Luxa asked, Gregor wiped the sleep from his eyes, trying to figure out what was different.

"The little freak with green hair has disappeared." Ripred growled at him, "I can't catch a scent because of the currents." That explained it, although Gregor had to wonder if Ripred didn't notice Erin was gone until he was hungry. But he seemed genuinely worried about the teenage girl, he certainly liked her better than Gregor.

"Did you see her Ariadne?" Spica asked quietly, the silvery bat nodded,

"She went down toward the river." Ariadne hummed quietly, "Do you think she is hurt?" the bat asked Ripred. Ripred shook his head,

"No probably not, but when she gets back here, Erin is going to be in so much trouble." Ripred swore, loudly.

"Really Ripred, you should watch your language," came a voice from behind them. Erin was walking toward the group. She was wearing dark jeans, with a patch on the knee, a purple tank top and a dark red off the shoulder shirt, she also wore a plaid arm warmer that went up to her elbow. Her black hair was wrapped up in a towel. Ripred stared at her,

"You…you took a _bath_?!" The grey rat sneered, "you decided to worry all of us so that you could take a BATH?"

"Well, I hadn't taken a bath for like…two days."

"We're about to go and make a life or death decision, which you must be present for, and you go take a bath?" Erin nodded smugly, "You need to fix your priorities, child."

Erin exhibited her tongue ring again, "Oh yes, Erin, that's very mature!" Ripred snarled at her. The Overland girl merely shrugged, and shot him a small smile. "_Cursed pup." _Ripred squealed in Rat, Erin laughed, she didn't know enough in the rat language to reply, so she settled for mocking back,

"I know you are but what am I?" Then laughing again. Luxa had been regarding Erin with a look of something like relief.

"Erin?" she asked, "Do you have another towel?" Erin grinned widely,

"Here," She said fishing out a towel from her bag and handing it to the other girl, "Go ahead, and take this too." Erin handed Luxa a bottle of Aussie shampoo. The young queen flashed Erin a thankful smile and shot off toward the river.

Ripred was exasperated, "Two of them…what did I do to deserve two teenage girls?" he said out loud to no one in particular, "They'll drive me insane."

Erin swept the towel from her head and patted Ripred on the shoulder, "We're not that bad you know." The grey rat drew away from her hand, and his upper lip curled to reveal his six inch long teeth, "Oh get over it." she told him, "That doesn't scare me anymore." With a snarl Ripred launched himself at her, pinning her beneath his fur covered bulk. His gaping maw was so close to her face she could see everyone of his teeth, all the way to the back of his throat.

Gregor and Howard both had their hands on their swords, their eyes were wide in fear for Erin, Ripred could end her life in less than a second. Ripred leaned a little closer toward Erin, leering at her maliciously. Erin could barely move, her legs were pinned as was her left arm. The girl had fear etched in her face. Stay still, Gregor willed her silently, he'll get off, just stay still. But he drew his sword anxiously, Erin didn't seem like she would back off.

And then, with an almost imperceptible flick of her wrist a knife was in her hand, and then it was at Ripred's neck. A low chuckle escaped Ripred's throat, with a contemptuous flick of his tail the blade was knocked from her grasp. The huge grey rat lowered his scarred face so that the two's eyes met perfectly, "You disrespectful, insolent pup." Ripred hissed, Erin quavered staring into his pitch black eyes, "Just because I'm the Peacemaker doesn't mean I can't rip you apart." The teenage girl nodded.

Erin shrilled a phrase she had learned in Rat tongue. It was a term of respect and deference that had no comparison in the human language. Ripred nodded a bit in satisfaction and backed off of the girl. Erin retrieved her knife.

"That was adequate, good almost. Where was that stiletto hidden?" Erin pulled off her arm warmer, there was a leather thong attached to her forearm. She replaced the knife into it and then slid the plaid arm warmer back on. "You still have a lot to learn Erin."

"Yes, but I did alright." The girl replied, "I won't touch you again."

"Good."

Gregor let out his breath explosively, he hadn't even realized he had been holding it. His sword slid back into it's scabbard. Erin sat down, her hands were shaking terribly, but she clutched her knees in an attempt to stop them shaking.

"What happened here?" Luxa asked curiously, she had just come up from the river and her hair was dripping slightly. She had come up to her friends to find Howard and Gregor with their swords out, Ripred looking disgruntled and Erin as though she was about to faint.

Aurora answered, "The Overland girl and your other bond decided to determine the hierarchy."

"Who won?" Luxa asked,

"It was a draw for a moment, but Ripred won." Howard informed her, "We were scared for a while, it looked like things were about to get bloody." Luxa's eyes widened, "But nothing happened." Howard assured her quickly.

"Well," Ripred said, "I suppose we should get going now, no, don't mount up. We go on foot for a while." Ripred declared. The began walking, following the grey rat, "We will be going through a tunnel, it will lead us to a large cavern, one of those caves is Terrormaw's."

"So, who is Terrormaw exactly?" Erin asked inquisitively.

Ripred answered her, "Flay's mother, the Bane's mate, and one of his general's in the War of Bane." He was speaking as though he and the teenage girl hadn't ever fought, it was peculiar, Gregor thought. "But, what most people do not know about her, is the true irony. Terrormaw, is in fact, the late King Gorger's granddaughter."

Luxa gasped, "Truly?"

"Truly, shortly after Gorger's fall, Ter's mother came to join me in the Dead Lands. It took her a while to convince me she didn't want the throne, but she never had a chance to try for it anyway. She died of the plague, about a month after Terrormaw was born, the rest of the litter died too." Ripred was getting into a story telling mode now, his voice was becoming cadenced and hushed for drama.

"Before she died, Azureeye, made me promise two things, one; to never tell any other rat about the connection to Gorger, especially Terrormaw. And two; to keep Terrormaw safe." A melodramatic pause, "I never told any other rat, but I am afraid I did not keep my second promise."

Swept up in the story Nike murmured, "What happened?"

"Twirltongue happened. Sneaky little she-devil, convinced me to let her take Terrormaw down to the river. Didn't see the pup again for two months. Terrormaw took her in. Poor pup, she never had a chance, she was taught never to question anything. There was no good or evil, only right and wrong, Twirltongue was right, everyone else was wrong. Obey. It was driven into her for almost a year. Never questioned the war, never thought for a moment that Bane and Twirltongue were wrong. Terrormaw was a pawn, and a dangerous one because she was raised with some much hate brewing up inside her."

"It was in her spirit to rebel, but after Twirltongue was done with her, Ter had no spirit left. Terrormaw eventually came back, but she was changed, traipsed after Twirltongue unless she told her to leave. It was pathetic, 'Yes Mistress,' 'No Mistress,' 'Throw myself off a cliff? By your will, mistress.' Terrible. She was taught to fight, and she was a brilliant mind when it came to war tactics. But she was as much a puppet as the Bane was, I think that's what drew them to each other. Two peas in a pod, both completely insane, pitifully innocent and eager to please."

"What about the white pup?" Luxa asked, this was her true interest.

"Flay? She's a piece of work I'll tell you that. Little hellion. She's decent, I suppose, but too smart for her own good. And she's a great deal cleverer than her father. Takes after her mother's side of the family. Fighter at heart. And a rebel to her core, she is. But sometimes…I just don't know about her."

They continued on, walking up the steep slope, these words slowly sinking into their minds.

* * *

The group had been walking for about half an hour when they came to a cavern, just as they were all about to sit down the bat's heads shot up in warning. "Gnawer." Ariadne warned.

"How many?" Erin asked,

"Only one." The silver bat replied.

Ripred was sniffing thoughtfully, "How big is it?"

Aurora answered, "It is female, and.." there was a pause where she used her echolocation, "About six feet long, smaller than Ripred, but full grown." Gregor envied the bat's abilities, he could use echolocation yes, but it didn't reach nearly as far as the bats' did.

"Terrormaw." Ripred murmured.

Then Spica spoke up, "The gnawer has stopped."

"Probably worried, trying to figure out what's going on." Ripred said, and was about to add something more when a black figure hurtled out of the nearest tunnel. Faster than thought it was on Luxa, who was closest to the tunnel opening. Gregor, Howard, and Erin all drew their weapons and headed for the rat, but Aurora got there first.

With a piercing shriek of rage the bat descended on Terrormaw in a fit of fury. The gold flier knocked the rat into a wall. The black gnawer bolted to her feet, as Luxa mounted her bond, and readied herself for another attack. By this time everyone had gathered around behind Luxa except for Boots who was ushered back by Temp.

But before anyone could do anything however a blur of grey pinned Terrormaw to the wall, "We are not your enemies, little gnawer." Ripred growled. The smaller black rat went limp, Ripred backed off of her. "Now, you just attacked the Queen of Regalia, I should think an apology would be in order."

Terrormaw stared at Ripred for a moment with a mixed look of amazement and a sense of betrayal. Then the black rat took a deep breath and turned to face the humans and fliers, her gaze latched onto Luxa, who looked as regal and queen like as she could after being attacked. "My apologies, queen." Terrormaw said. Her voice was low and feminine but had a slight husky undertone to it, like she had been crying and was hoarse. "I thought that you were a scout, that found my hiding place." Luxa nodded, it was understandable.

"What are you doing here Ripred." Terrormaw turned, her glare burning into him, "What are they doing here? Why have you brought them?!" The black rat looked pleadingly at the larger grey one, Terrormaw felt completely betrayed.

"The Regalian Council attempted to deem Flay a threat to the Underland, the Queen," Ripred nodded to Luxa, "Convinced them to send out a group to determine if Flay was a threat before they decided to kill her." Terrormaw nearly fainted,

"So you must see her?" she said, her formerly low voice was pitched high with distress. Ripred nodded.

"Lead the way Ter." He ordered. After shooting him an angry look Terrormaw began to walk across the large cavern toward a tunnel. The group followed, Erin lagged slightly behind and that was when Ripred caught her.

The teenage girl was thrown sideways against the stone wall, her cheek grazed the hard rock and she had bit her tongue. She tasted blood. "Ah!" she managed to cry before she was completely pinned by Ripred.

"Remember, pup," was all he said, then he backed off. Erin, who had been suspended two feet above the ground, fell, her legs crumbling unable to support her. The whole thing had happened in moment, Luxa, Howard and their bats hadn't even noticed it. Gregor, Spica, and Temp had however, Ripred casually sauntered past them not giving a second glance to their looks of surprise.

Gregor couldn't take it, "What was that for?" He burst out. Ripred rounded on him,

"The girl wishes to learn the language of gnawers, she will learn our customs as well. And do not mistake me, Stiletto," Ripred sneered, using Erin's mocking nickname for Gregor, "I still like that pup better than you."

Gregor stared at the grey rat aghast. Erin staggered past him, her breath was coming in short gasps and her cheek was bleeding as was her lip and left arm. Gregor tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she shook him off with a murderous glare and ran up to join Ariadne. The warrior shrugged and fell back into pace beside Spica and the others.

* * *

In a few minutes they entered a large cavern, it had another small tunnel that Gregor could tell (via echolocation) ended after ten feet into a small cave which held something…Gregor knew it was the Bane's Heir.

"Mother?" came a thin voice. What was the Bane's Daughter's name again? Flay? Yes that was it. The voice sounded scared, innocent, young. This was the Labyrinth all over again.

"Yes, my pet. It is I."

"I smell strangers." Flay accused.

"They are friends, you must come down and meet them."

"Did you bring food?" The rat pup said, Gregor wasn't sure if she was changing the subject on purpose or not. But he did feel a chill, he had heard that before.

"No, I ran into them before I went to go hunting." Terrormaw replied, her voice had that slightly weary tone that all mothers had.

"I'd rather not come down. It does not smell right."

Finally Ripred growled out, "Listen to your mother, you little brat."

A high cold laugh echoed through the cavern. Gregor shuddered slightly, the laugh didn't match up with the childish voice he had heard. "I've heard that before. Greetings, Ripred."

With that, there was a scratching sound. Gregor clicked, the small mound he had detected was moving through the tunnel. After a few moments where everyone held their breath, Flay exited the tunnel and came into full view.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, poor Erin...well, she had to learn...**


	13. Boots's New Friend

* * *

Coming Dark. Chapter 13. Boots's New Friend.

The Bane's Heir. His daughter. The second white rat. The being that was currently throwing the humans and rats into indecisive fits. Well, she didn't look like much, Gregor decided.

Flay was the size of a normal rat pup of her age. She was four months old, about the equivalent of six in human years, and weighed about one hundred and ten pounds, give or take. The rat had definitely inherited her father's coat, if not his size; the lovely white fur with striking hints of blue and green was obvious even in the dull light of the cave.

But it was her eyes that caught and held him. They were a stark cold grey with the tiniest hints of gold around the pupils. To say they were startling was a disgusting understatement. It was a little like looking at Lizzie, Gregor decided, the eyes held too much knowledge for the rat's age. It would was exactly like looking at Lizzie, except that where Lizzie had the look of a mature thirteen-year-old, Flay's stark cold eyes had the look of someone around thirty. In a random thought, Gregor wondered if Flay enjoyed puzzle games.

Not likely. Once he was able to look away from the pup's disturbing eyes, his gaze drifted to her claws. Her father's claws had left their mark permanently on his chest and Gregor was drawn unconsciously to look at her's. They were razor sharp, finely honed as if she had already been fighting all of her life. No, somehow he knew that she hadn't truly fought anyone yet. But the pup had obviously been trained in battle. Right along with Underland tradition. Look where that got them, Gregor thought cynically.

Suddenly a squeal echoed through the cavern. "Baby rat!" and Boots scurried toward the Bane's daughter. Gregor had hoped that his little sister's slight increase in maturity had hemmed her impulsiveness. It hadn't.

"You have pretty fur." Boots informed the pup, then reached out to pet Flay. Instantly Terrormaw headed toward her baby, but was intercepted by Ripred. Everyone watched silently to see what would happen.

As Boots's hand came closer to her head, Flay flattened to the ground, her ears were plastered against her skull in warning. But the tiny fingers gently stroked Flay's head and ears. Soon the rat was smiling from the pleasant sensation and rubbing her head up against the little girl's hand when Boots didn't pet fast enough. Boots giggled.

Luxa was looking nothing short of stunned. Ripred was smiling in smug amusement, and Terrormaw was no longer jumping out of her skin.

Then just as suddenly as Boots, Erin walked over to the white rat. She had a look of detached amazement on her face, this was the feared Heir of Bane? It looked like a plushie. Her combat boots made strangely no sound on the stone floor as she walked. The teenage girl sat cross-legged on the ground and merely watched for a little while. Then, noticing someone else to pet her Flay stalked over to Erin and tilted her head to the side.

"Well, aren't you going to pet me?" The rat demanded in her high, thin, little voice. Erin laughed softly and began to run her long, black, manicured nails through the lustrous white fur of the most feared creature in the Underland.

Flay was just about to clamber into Erin's lap when Ripred grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and deposited her on the ground in front of everyone. "Alright, you little mongrel," he growled, "We didn't come here for you to get pets. This is a life or death situation. And I saw that." Flay had rolled her eyes prominently, "It's time to meet everyone." He went from right to left, pointing at people with his tail.

"Charon, the flier who flew me here. Howard of the Fount, son of York, and his bond Nike, daughter of Athena." Flay nodded, looking them all up and down with wide curious eyes. Then Gregor realized, we're the first humans and fliers she's ever seen! He had grown so accustomed to the creatures of the Underland he no longer gave a second thought to sharing his table with Ripred, Temp, violet-eyed humans and a back of bats.

"Then there is Luxa, of Regalia, Queen of the humans," Luxa nodded to the rat, keeping her stern intimidating expression and posture. The white pup lowered her head respectively in a kind of rat-bow. "Her bond Aurora. The flier Spica who is flying the other Overlanders. Flay, may I introduce to you Gregor the Overlander, the Warrior of the Prophecy."

Gregor's first thought was: How many names did they give me? His second was: Oh man…I can't move.

The warrior could feel those hard bright eyes burning into him. There was nothing he could hide from that penetrating gaze. It was like her eyes could see to his soul, and then through his body to the stone wall behind him. He was paralyzed, like a butterfly stuck through with a pin.

"You are the Warrior who killed Bane." Flay said monotone. Ripred at her, but she had eyes for none but Gregor.

"Yes." he replied quietly. He wasn't going to deny it to anyone, especially to those knowing grey eyes. As the two stared at each other Gregor lost the impression that he was looking at a pup. He was gazing at a full grown rat, a rat who had lived her life in the Dead Lands with her father's legacy hanging over her head. A rat who had the blood of uncountable humans, fliers, and others on her flaws. A white rat completely invulnerable, unfeeling, uncaring, dangerous and irrevocably evil. This could be what he faced in a fear, and Gregor was frightened. He had no idea how long they had been staring at each other when;

"Thank you."

"W-what?" This caught him off guard, one moment he was thinking about how much he was afraid of what Flay would turn into, the next she was thanking him. For what?

"Thank you, for killing the Bane." She said matter-of-factly. "He would have been a horrible father, and then I would have had to share Mother with him. All in all, I prefer him dead." The white rat gave him a rare smile and then turned to regard her mother who was staring at her pup. "What?" Flay said, "It's true." Terrormaw shrugged but she sent a very obvious venom filled glare toward Gregor.

"Calm yourself, Ter." Ripred drawled lazily, "The last thing we need is to have to scrape Overlander off of the floor and walls because you had the misfortune of having an insane mate and an even crazier pup. Do spare us the trouble."

Terrormaw looked as though she wanted nothing more that to throw Ripred off a cliff. Gregor nervously fingered his sword and dagger. Flay tilted her head back to look at Ripred, "Next." she ordered bossily. Ripred laughed at Flay but said to Gregor.

"Terrormaw's brilliant isn't she? A firecracker if there ever was one." Ripred remarked half seriously half mockingly. Although he didn't say it Gregor agreed with the large grey rat. He silently observed that if the Bane had ever been close to anyone in his violent life it would be someone like Terrormaw. Quick, impulsive, melancholy, and strong, Terrormaw was definitely a 'firecracker' as Ripred put it.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt," Flay trilled, not sounding sorry at all, just bored, "But isn't this supposed to be about me?"

"Spoiled little brat," Ripred growled, Flay smiled at him adorably. It amazed Gregor how fast the pup seemed to switch from a normal pup to that odd creature who acted much to old for her age. "Alright then. The silver bat is Ariadne, she carries Erin. You've already met her, she's the odd little girl with the green hair." Erin grinned and waved. "The oh so charming toddler," the sarcasm fairly dripped off of his words, "is Boots, youngest sister of the Warrior. And, last but not lest, Temp, the crawler." Ripred finished with a flourish.

The white rat had greeted everyone politely until Temp, she stared at him avidly. Not as she had stared at Gregor, the only way to describe the look in her eyes now was hungry. Ripred noticed this almost immediately as did Terrormaw.

"No, absolutely not!"

"But, Mother!"

"Listen to your mother, you little beast."

"But I'm _hungry_!" Flay wailed pitifully. Terrormaw rolled her eyes.

"You just ate!"

"Come one! He has six legs, surely he doesn't need all of them!" Temp seemed to just realize what they were talking about and was backing away slowly.

"I'll go get you a fish."

"I'm tired of fish," Flay whined still sending covetous glances toward the crawler.

"Then we'll get Erin to cook you up something, eggs, or beef, or something." Ripred interjected before Temp lost it completely and bolted. This quieted the rat pup, Flay had no idea what any of those things were, but they sounded good. At least after a month and a half of bland fish.

"Don't worry Temp, we'll keep her on a tight leash." Ripred assure the crawler. Flay went over to sit and sulk by her mother, and Ripred regarded her in a puzzled manner. From what little he had seen, Flay ate nearly as much as her father had, and was actually undersize for her age. The grey rat had actually witnessed Flay sit down and eat multiple fish and two baskets of bartered for human food, then an hour later ask for more. Terrormaw reported to him that Flay was like this nearly all the time, but she was perfectly healthy. Something wasn't right about the pup, but Ripred had yet to find out what it was.

"So, would anyone care to tell me why all these people are here?" Flay asked abruptly, feeling it was her place to respond, Luxa stepped forward and looked at the white pup who met her gaze unflinchingly.

"Flay, the Gnawer," she intoned formally, "Daughter of Terrormaw and Pearlpelt. You have been deemed a possible threat to the peace of the Underland by the Regalian Council. This meeting is to determine if you are truly a threat to the denizens of the Underland."

"I see," said Flay, she glanced at Terrormaw, "So that is why you are so jumpy Mother." The black rat merely shrugged slightly and continued sending odd glances toward Gregor.

The Overlander was getting uncomfortable with the looks she was giving him, for the first time he realized that she may be angry with him. As he thought about it more he began to think that Terrormaw had a grudge. He had killed her mate, even if Bane had been insane, she had cared for him enough to be his mate. Gregor couldn't imagine what he would do if someone killed Luxa, even if they had good reason to. Gregor made a mental note not to let himself get alone with Terrormaw.

"So," voiced Erin curiously, "What now?"

Luxa bit her lip, she had obviously not thought so far, but Ripred saved her. He suggested they spend a few days in the cave to get a feel for Flay's character, and perhaps ask her questions from time to time.

"So just act normal." Ripred informed the pup who was looking confused. Flay grinned mischievously at this suggestion and turned to her mother. Terrormaw caught her glance and sighed.

"You're hungry aren't you?"

* * *

A few hours later the group was contentedly watching Flay and Boots play tag. Erin would randomly jump at one of them and pick them up. Boots would giggle at this, and when she got back down take a few seconds to get her bearings. Flay however was shocked every time this happened, she would squeal in excitement but was much quicker than Boots to react after she was put down.

Erin had cooked a good deal of food and everyone had eaten more than they should have. Luxa had asked Flay a few questions and then everyone had relaxed into a lazy kind of half-sleep. Almost everyone. Luxa, sitting next to Gregor, let her eyes wander to Terrormaw.

The rat's grandfather, King Gorger, had killed her parents, Luxa was still not sure how she felt about this. And then a wave of guilt would over take her. Gregor's bond had been killed by the Bane and he held no enmity for Flay. Terrormaw was close to the tunnel that lead into the large cavern, she jumped at small noises but her eyes never left Flay. Whatever Terrormaw may be, she was certainly a devoted mother, if paranoid. Gregor's hand found Luxa's.

The young queen allowed herself a smile, her thoughts drifted from the black rat to the boy sitting next to her. With a contented sigh she leaned her head onto Gregor's shoulder, he scooted closer to her.

"You're it!" Boots cried excitedly, Flay shook her head.

"I'm all done." She protested, Boots nodded and scurried over to pet Flay on the head before running toward Temp. The crawler had refused the offer to play with the two, much to Flay's dissapointment.

The small white rat dropped herself next to Erin who, knowing what was expected of her, immediately began to caress Flay's back. After a few moments Flay clambered up into Erin's lap. Seconds later, the white rat was asleep, leaning comfortably against Erin's chest.

"Manipulative little beast." Ripred remarked. Erin rolled her eyes skeptically,

"Oh come on Ripred, she's so cute!" Her hand stroked Flay's head, the white rat snuggled closer into the teenage girl, "Can I keep her?" Ripred laughed, "I had a rat once you know, a white one too, her name was Dawn."

Ripred shook his head, "No, Erin, you cannot have Flay. She'll be much to big in a few months. Besides…knowing you she'd probably wake up one day with her fur died blue."

Erin grinned guiltily, "Well, then people would stop messing with her wouldn't they? Or maybe I could shave tiger stripes into her…" the girl mused. Ripred looked scandalized, "I could always shave you instead."

Ripred growled again, "I don't think so. You try that…you die. Period."

Erin sighed wistfully, "Yes, Ripred."

* * *

Every one was asleep, well almost everyone. Gregor and Terrormaw were awake, and Gregor was certain he could hear Erin and Flay conversing in near silent tones. Terrormaw had not slept at all that Gregor could see, she was in the exact same spot as she had been when Gregor went to sleep.

The teenage boy didn't move, he wasn't sure what would happen if Terrormaw found out he was awake but he didn't want to find out. The black rat was murmuring to herself, he kept catching odd phrases such as;

"knew it was stupid"…"why though"…"not the time…" then his ears pricked, "Bane."

Gregor tried to shift so he could hear her better, but he must have made some kind of noise. Terrormaw's head shot up and she quieted. After a few moments she began talking again but all he could hear was a stream of swear words. With a tiny sigh Gregor rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Flay." Terrormaw said nudging her pup. The white gnawer was curled up into a fluffy ball and was resisting all attempts at waking her. The black rat tossed her head in a gesture that reeked of frustration, she turned to Ripred, "She does this…I do not know why, she does not do it often but sometimes she just will not waken." Ripred grunted.

"I'll get the beast up." With that he took her up by the scruff of the neck and shook her repeatedly. Finally the white pup squealed in surprise and distress.

"What was that for?!" she cried.

Erin replied, "You wouldn't wake up." Flay turned to regard the teenage girl irritably. She was obviously not happy about being awakened so suddenly.

"I'm hungry, make me something." Flay commanded imperiously, then added, "Please." Erin shrugged and began to unpack some things from the bags.

"Don't be such a push over Erin." Gregor said jokingly, he was glad Flay had said something about food though, his stomach was growling, and his mouth watered at the thought of Erin's cooking.

Erin only laughed, "I've got to do what she says, I'm her evil minion." Ripred, who had skipped the middle man and shoved a loaf of bread into his mouth sprayed crumbs everywhere. Even Terrormaw looked surprised. Howard and Luxa were just confused. Erin explained, "If she's going to take over the Underland, she needs some faithful minions."

"You're a stupid evil minion." Flay remarked "You aren't supposed to tell them!"

"Oops." Erin said. By this time everyone in the cave was staring at the two, each face showed a mixture of fear and surprise. Finally Erin and Flay burst into a fits of giggles.

Ripred glared at them both, "Explain." was all he said.

Erin sighed and controlled her mirth, Flay continued snickering, "Flay and I were talking last night, that's all. It's an inside joke."

"That wasn't funny." Ripred informed them.

"Was too." Flay shot back sullenly, she pouted again.

"You look foolish when you do that you know." Ripred commented, then looked around the cave, "Alright, lets not leave those two alone anymore. Erin is not a good influence."

"Because you are." Flay shot back sarcastically.

"No world domination," Terrormaw said in a fake stern voice, she smirked slightly. It was clear she had been amused by the joke, "Not until you're of age." Then the black rat let her gaze shift to Erin, "The same goes for you."

The two laughed again. Ripred growled low in his throat and then sighed in exasperation. Gregor let himself laugh a little bit as well. Everyone was beginning to unwind when all of a sudden a bat flew into the cave. The bat's wings were scraped and slightly torn from flying in such tight tunnels and on her face was a look of gravest urgency.

* * *

**A/N: I decided after I wrote this chapter that I need a shirt saying 'Evil Minion.' Oh yeah, you guys know you want one. Be jealous.**


	14. Attack!

Coming Dark. Chapter 14. The Attack.

Circe! Ripred immediately recognized the small brown bat. Circe had been attacked many months ago(before the War of Bane) by a pack of rogue spinners. Fortunately for her, the bat landed very close to Ripred's nest. A few rats found the bat and drove off the spinners. When Circe was well again she pledged loyalty to Ripred and his band of cohorts. After the war she stationed herself near Ripred's old nest, she delivered messages for him or scouted. But this time, she was warning him.

"Ripred!" she cried, "Furyfire…he found your…scent trail." The tiny bat was gasping for breath, she had flown her hardest to reach the cave. "He is coming. M-many others. Three dozen…at least. Be here…one hour."

Brilliant. Absolutely glorious. Ripred couldn't even think of any words to express his fury. And that was saying a lot, since, as Erin found out, the gnawer tongue had some very impressive swear words. Finally, with everyone staring at him he managed to mutter, "Damn." Circe was drinking water that Howard was providing for her. After slaking her thirst she left the cave, in her condition there was nothing she could do to help.

"Damn." Ripred repeated, there were a few other choice words he wanted to use, but it wouldn't accomplish anything to use them. Erin however had no inhibition and was keeping up a steady stream of profanity, Terrormaw appeared be in a contest with her to see who could keep it up the longest. They never found out.

Ripred immediately started issuing orders, Luxa scowled at him but he ignored it, she had no idea anything they were up against. "Howard, you get the pups into Flay's room, down that tunnel there. Temp go with them, guard them with your life, or take them and flee, whichever circumstances provide." Then he cast an irritated glance at the rest of the group.

"What? You're warriors, you should be able to prepare for battle without me guiding you through it." The snipe sent them into action. Gregor quickly ran over his blades with a whetstone, after he was finished he handed it to Luxa. The young queen had tied her hair back so it would not be in her face, she was armed with two swords; one a regular one handed double edge sword, the other was slim and quick, a rapier. Erin was decking herself out in the leather armor Miravet had picked for her.

At first glance she seemed only to be armed with the two many bladed daggers. But a second look revealed more: the ones in her boots, a particularly nice one with a dragon hilt was strapped to her thigh, there was one hidden under her gauntlet by that cunning leather thong, and Gregor was sure he could see a slight bulge near her ribs where another knife nestled.

"Erin." Ripred snapped, the girl looked up, "Those earrings…" Erin had pulled her hair back into a long French braid to avoid it getting caught, or grabbed, but she had forgotten her earrings. There were four on one side, five on another, she took all of them out, save for a tiny stud at the top of her right ear.

Fifteen minutes passed and everyone was ready, now it was a waiting game, Circe had said the rats would be here in an hour. Forty five minutes to go. Thirty, and Erin was pacing. Twenty, and Terrormaw was jumping out of her skin. Ten minutes, Ripred glanced at Gregor, "Think you can handle this?" He said in an oddly concerned voice.

"Yeah," Gregor replied, "I got it." After the Bane a few dozen rats wouldn't be any trouble, right? He was sure he could manage his rager state. But what if he couldn't? Five minutes, and the bats' heads shot up. The cave wasn't large enough for the bats to bear riders but they sprang into the air. Gregor glanced behind him, Erin was breathing heavily, her cheeks were flushed, Howard was quietly going over fighting positions with her. There was a scratching, and suddenly rats poured into the cave.

"Find the white pup!" cried a blood red rat.

"Furyfire…" Terrormaw hissed, "You will not make it out of here alive, wretch!" The black rat yelled to the lead gnawer, her voice was filled with loathing. Furyfire grinned at her wickedly.

A lithe rat strode to the front of the pack of rats, Gregor stared at her; the rat had the most incredible fur, the color of smoke, when she moved it would ripple like water and she appeared part of the enveloping shadows. The torch light flickered off of her hard cruel eyes.

"Really, Ripred," Shadowshiv taunted, "I thought you would have learned from your first attempt at controlling a white rat." The smoke colored gnawer laughed derisively, "What a shame." Ripred only regarded her with scorn.

The rats behind her laughed along with Shadowshiv. The air around them crackled with a kind of before-battle electricity, Gregor and Luxa swept into fighting positions, the bats above them swerving around ready to dive into the fray as soon as battle was joined. Somewhere in the small cave where the children were hidden Flay shivered in fear.

Finally a large female rat launched herself at Terrormaw, the fight began. Terrormaw fought with a viciousness that surprised Gregor, she bit and slashed indiscriminately at any rat that came near her, not caring for wounds she received. Multiple time Ripred had to call her back, her black coat was instantly covered with crimson blood.

"Get to the left, boy." Ripred ordered him, "I can cover this side, help Luxa." Gregor didn't answer but immediately ran to cover his post. Howard and Erin were an incredible team, covering the group's back. Whenever a rat would get through, the two were on it.

Furyfire leapt at Luxa, claws extended and she brought up her sword to defend herself. She was doing well but Gregor instantly headed for her. The boy was only a yard or two away from Luxa when three rats seemingly materialized in front of him, blocking his way to the teenage girl.

Gregor gritted his teeth, flip went the switch in the back of his head and he didn't resist it, not one bit. For the first time in a long time his rager sensation completely overwhelmed him, his vision was drenched in a red haze, save for the few weak points in his enemy's defenses. Two rats fell, the last one was bearing down on him, his sword and dagger flashed. And then a scream.

Luxa! For a split second Gregor's guard dropped, his blood chilled. With a screech of victory the rat toppled him with its tail, it bore down on him two seconds from tearing out his throat. And then its growl became a scream, cut off by a gurgle of blood, and it collapsed.

Buried in the gnawer's chest was a dagger with a hilt shaped like a dragon. Erin's hand grasped Gregor's and she pulled him up onto his feet, "Thought you might like some help." Was all she said and flashed him a smile.

Gregor took the momentary calm to examine the battlefield. Ripred was surrounded by bodies, Howard was fleeing into the cave where the young ones were. Luxa was locked in fierce combat with Blackclaw and Furyfire. Charon dove into the fray, he came up with a rat in his claws, the gnawer met his fate as he was thrown against the wall with a dull thud. Shadowshiv was leading another half a dozen gnawers into the cave, Gregor's heart sank, how many were there?

Luxa screamed for help again, her pale features were flushed with the exertion it took to fight the two rats. Once more Gregor attempted to go to her side but Ripred stopped him, spinning him ninety degrees to come face to face with Shadowshiv.

The smoke hued rat lunged at Gregor who was shocked by the aggressiveness of the small rat. Small…the irony hit him, Shadowshiv was five and a half feet tall when she stood on her haunches, and he called her small. Well, in the Underland, that was small for a rat. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Terrormaw and Erin running to help Luxa.

Gregor brought his sword up to block Shadowshiv and thrust with his dagger, but, just as swiftly as she was upon him, she was gone. But where? A cackle behind him, and he turned, but not before Shadowshiv raked his arm with her claws. In retaliation Gregor sliced her chest. The rat's eyes widened from the pain but she drove on, Gregor was dodging more than he was striking. Shadow was fast, she utilized her size and darted here and there, behind him, no. Now she was in front. He stabbed and heard her cry out in pain. The warrior received a cut on his collar bone, but he was on the offensive now, driving Shadowshiv back. His sword met her neck, but just before he drove the blade into her throat he was stopped by Ripred's voice at his ear.

"It is over warrior, she is the last." A cry of anguish from Shadowshiv, "Let her be, we must know their plans. She will be a fount of information." Gregor nodded, and exhaled, the bloodlust left his body, and his muscles ached from the strain.

"You watch her then." Was all he managed to say to Ripred before he stalked over to Luxa.

Luxa was kneeling on the ground beside a body, for a panicked moment he thought it was Erin. He couldn't bear seeing Erin dead, her black and green hair covered in blood, her joking features arranged in a grimace of death. But he was spared the real life incarnation of his mental image.

Erin and Howard walked up with Temp following them, Boots was clinging to Howard's hand and Flay slunk behind Erin. The bats were clustered together, Ariadne had a slash on her face, and Spica's left wing was torn, Nike limped a bit but Charon and Aurora were unscathed.

Wait…something wasn't right here…all the bats were here. Ripred was by Shadowshiv, Boots, Flay, Temp, Erin, Howard…they were all here. Luxa was kneeling right in front of him. Dread pored into his body, pumped from his heart that had suddenly turned to ice. If they were all here, who was lying in front of Luxa?

* * *

**A/N: EVIL CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM!!!**


	15. She's Not Breathing

**I would like to thank Mareth for editing this chapter. And whoever can guess what I got 'Shadowmelders' from, they get cookies shaped like characters from my fanfic!**

**Extra Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles, Gregor, Luxa, Ripred, Aurora, etc. I do however own this plot line, Flay, Terrormaw, Shadowshiv, Erin, and any characters you do not read about in the actual books. MINE.**

**-DCW**

* * *

Coming Dark. Chapter 15. She's Not Breathing.

"Mother!" It was a heart-rending cry, and it was all Gregor could do to stop himself from crying. Flay threw herself onto the motionless body of her mother. Erin was openly weeping, little rivers of tears poured down her cheeks and dripped to the stone floor.

Terrormaw's body was only a few feet away from Furyfire's immobile form. In her last moments Terrormaw had given all she could to save her baby, Gregor silently wondered whether it was enough.

Ripred walked up to the group crowded around the dead gnawer, "Ter…" he said quietly, "Poor thing." In a display of shocking sympathy Ripred wrapped his tail around the sobbing pup, "Terrormaw was unhappy, Flay. She is at peace now. She would not want you to be sad because of her."

The truth of Ripred's words was blinding. As Gregor stared at the black rat he realized that she looked more at peace than he had ever seen her, her eyes were closed and she looked asleep. Whenever Gregor had seen her, her dark eyes were cold and dead. Ripred was right, Terrormaw was unhappy. Her mate was dead, no one trusted her, her pup was hunted. Terrormaw had been deprived of those simple things that made you happy. She was a recluse, and she wasn't anymore alive then, than she was now.

But Flay wasn't buying it, "Mother! No…no…" the white pup was whimpering and nuzzling her mother in desperation. Finally she pawed at the black rat, a thin river of blood trickled from Terrormaw's mouth. "No!!" The pup began screaming, "_You left me!_ You said you would stay! Don't leave…Mother…" the heart broken cries turned into pitiful whimpers again. "You promised…don't leave…please…" Luxa was crying now as well watching the grief-stricken pup, "I'll be good. I promise, I'm sorry Mother…please come back…"

The sorrowful screams and moans subsided into hiccupping sobs. Gregor sank to the ground next to Luxa, who buried her face into his shoulder, he put his arms around the young queen, and pulled her close.

In spite of himself Gregor remembered a year ago, when a disturbingly similar white pup attempted to awaken his mother. At least, Gregor thought with a kind of morbid satisfaction, Terrormaw wasn't killed by her own mate. By this time, everyone had lowered themselves to the floor, it was as though the sorrow of the white pup had permeated the entire cave, and everyone had lost the will to stand up.

Finally Flay was pulled away from the bloody body of her mother by Ripred. Boots detached herself from Howard and walked quietly over to her friend. Boots's little hand rested itself on Flay's chest, "Keep her in your heart." she said, and her little hand stroked Flay's head, Boots's fingers wiping her tears, "Don't cry." Flay's racking sobs quieted and she climbed into Erin's lap, her eyes blind to the world, and snuggled close to the teenage girl. Boots sniffled softly and sat down next to Gregor and Luxa.

"I will take her body to the river," Spica offered quietly. Ripred acquiesced.

"Good-bye Mother." Flay whispered, tears streaming,

Luxa stood up, "Flay the Gnawer," she announced, her voice cracked slightly, "I, Queen Luxa of Regalia, deem you to be no threat to the Underland." Flay made no response other than to burrow closer to Erin.

"She can't stay here." Ripred said, "She's only four months old, she won't survive in the Dead Lands."

Luxa bit her lip, her eyes closed. The young queen knew what she had to do, she also knew that it would probably enrage about a thousand people. Steeling herself she said, "Then there is no other solution, but for her to come to Regalia." Even Ripred was shocked at this suggestion. "She will not be welcome in the rat Tunnels, but at least in Regalia we can watch over her." Ripred nodded pensively.

"Well said, I might actually admit you are my bond now." He remarked with his usual sarcasm, it seemed to be coming back now that Terrormaw's body had been taken from the cave. Gregor shook his head, well at least Ripred was acting normal again. Then something in the back of his head clicked, if Ripred was here, who was watching Shadowshiv?

"You know, not that this isn't touching…" Came the silky sneering voice of the smoke colored rat, "But I should be going." Gregor's head snapped around, Shadowshiv was lounging around the mouth of the tunnel regarding the scene with a look of detached revulsion.

Flay's eyes peered at the grey rat with a look full of hate. The gnawer sneered at her, "Your mother got what she asked for you know. I will avenge my mate's death." Shadowshiv was angry, but not upset, she had respected Furyfire but she couldn't call their relationship loving. The two rats fed off of each other's rebellion and innate cruelty. Furyfire was dead and Shadowshiv did regret this, but he had managed to take Terrormaw down with him.

Flay's grey eyes burned into the scoffing rat, "I will kill you." she promised in a deadly quiet voice. Then she buried her face into Erin's chest once more, fresh tears coursing down her face.

Gregor watched as Shadowshiv cackled spitefully and shot down the tunnel. He stood and drew his sword ready to plunge after Shadowshiv. Ripred stopped him, his tail came up in front of the warrior.

"Don't bother."

"But she's getting away."

"I see that, but you won't be able to catch her." Ripred sneered.

"I would have if you hadn't stopped me." Gregor shot back.

"You'd walk right past her with out knowing," Ripred stung, "And then she'd creep out behind you and we'd have a dead warrior."

Gregor scowled at the infuriating rat, "What do you mean?"

Ripred sighed derisively, "Shadowshiv wasn't her name when she was born. She gained it. She is a Shadowmelder." In response to Gregor's uncomprehending look he elaborated, "Shadowshiv can draw the shadows around her, you could look straight at her and not see her. She will even be hidden from your echolocation. You could say she actually becomes shadow."

"Why haven't I heard about this before?" Gregor asked.

"Because Shadowmelders are nearly as rare as ragers are. But they are the perfect assassins. Thus her name: Shadowshiv." Ripred rolled his eyes, Gregor could be so dense at times.

Erin looked up from comforting Flay, "Well," she said, "don't you think we should be getting back home?"


	16. See You Soon

**/big sigh\ I guess you guys didn't like my last chapter. I got no comments on it!! Hope you like this one better.**

**-Dead Chick Walking**

* * *

Coming Dark. Chapter 16. See You Soon.

Howard took care of all their injuries, Gregor's hurt arm and collarbone, Luxa had a few scratches and Erin had twisted her ankle. This didn't stop her from getting into everything as they packed, or hanging over Howard's shoulder watching him patch everyone up. The group set off after an hour, and after another hour they were out of the twisting tunnels and back into the Dead Lands.

Everyone mounted up and the bats turned their course to Regalia. Flay was flying with Erin on the back of Ariadne. The little rat refused to say anything, and had also rejected all offers of food. She finally fell asleep in Erin's lap during the flight. Gregor had shivers whenever he looked at the white pup now. How could this end right?

* * *

The bats managed to swoop into the palace fairly undetected, a few guards noticed them but the group was cleared. Gregor caught one woman glance at the flash of white fur before they swept into the palace, he could see her eyes go wide.

Flay was still asleep, the small rat twitched and moaned fitfully in her slumber from troubled dreams. Erin gently stroked the white fur on the pup's neck trying to soothe her. Everyone was quiet, the image of the rat pup sobbing over her mother was burned into their minds. The humans, Ripred, and Temp dismounted, the bats were tired from the long flight but didn't move.

Howard finally broke the silence, he cleared his throat and said, "I suppose we should tell the Council what has happened." Everybody nodded numbly. Ripred slipped the slumbering pup onto his back, no one else was strong enough to carry her. Luxa raised her arm and made a peculiar gesture, the bats lifted from the floor and flew off to get some rest.

As everyone else walked quietly down the hall toward the Council Room, Luxa mutely considered the repercussions of her actions. It was the right thing to do of course, but the Council would be furious. The young queen had never really care for the Council's judgment but she did wonder about her people.

The Regalians had lost half their population in a desperate and bloody war against the pup's father, they wouldn't take kindly to her Flay living in their city. Flay would have to be confined for her own protection, that alone would go against her instincts, as would living with humans. Ripred would have to go back to the Tunnels to rule the gnawers, they wouldn't trust him if he stayed in Regalia.

Luxa's concerns must have shown on her face because Gregor put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. He gave her a reassuring smile, she leaned into him, allowing him to comfort her for a little while. But as they neared the Council Room she gently shrugged off his arm, a small regretful smile played on her lips. Luxa pecked Gregor lightly on the cheek and drew the curtain that covered the entrance to the Council Room.

The Council, Vikus, and Nerissa sat in the room, gathered around a table. Luxa walked coolly over to the head of the table, her feet tapped against the floor in a military march. This was her war ground. Everyone in the room looked up, Vikus smiled as he saw his granddaughter but his smile disappeared at the sight of Howard supporting Erin who still could not walk well because of her hurt ankle.

"Welcome back." Nerissa whispered when they had all gotten into the room. Her shadowed eyes locked onto Ripred, who had his back facing the wall, "You brought a gift." was all she said. Ripred glared at her.

"Well?" A councilwoman said irritably, "What happened?"

Luxa smiled faintly, "I thought you'd never ask." she murmured, "We made the trip in the Dead Lands with little conflict, and within two days reached the cave of Terrormaw. It was decided that Flay the Gnawer was no threat." At this ultimatum the Council began murmuring, Luxa glared at them until silence fell. "A flier, Circe, warned us of an upcoming attack. Furyfire and a band of rebels attacked."

The councilwoman sneered, "Furyfire the Gnawer was one of the predominant advocates of peace." Gregor's tired mind could barely understand the words, but he gathered that Furyfire was fairly trusted in Regalia.

Erin laughed lightly, "Oh yes, he wanted peace alright. Furyfire wanted peace so much he decided to kill the Bane's Daughter, the Warrior, the Peacemaker, the heir to the Fount and the Queen of Regalia to boot. Yeah, he was definitely someone who wanted peace."

The councilors glared at Erin and she quieted grudgingly. "Furyfire attacked, and then?" A councilman prodded gently. Luxa rolled her eyes and continued,

"We fought of course, the rebellious rats were eradicated except for Furyfire's mate Shadowshiv. And we lost one." Vikus raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Terrormaw the Gnawer is dead." Many in the room smiled grimly.

Erin fairly exploded, "What the hell are you smiling about?!" She cried furiously, her cold grey-blue eyes glinted and burned into each and every person she turned her gaze on. It was disturbingly reminiscent of Flay's disquieting stare. "Wipe those smiles of your filthy faces! The pup lost her mother and you smile!" The Overland girl was fairly snarling in her anger, and her hand was on the hilt one of her daggers, Howard put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

Vikus spoke calmingly, "I apologize for what must seem their cruel thoughts. Terrormaw caused many deaths in Regalia, however, and many are not sad to see her go."

"Yeah?" Erin snapped, "Well I can think of one person who was very sad."

A silence fell on the questers, each brining up their own mental image of the grieving rat. Vikus looked sorrowful, "Yes, the pup, what happened to her?" Luxa's lips pursed thoughtfully,

"I will show you." she said quietly, "Ripred?"

The large grey rat sank to the floor, and Flay gently slipped off, her eyes were still closed, and her breathing was even but it was impossible to say if the slept or not. For a few moments everyone merely stared at the white gnawer pup, her fur covered in her mother's dried blood. Then the Council went ballistic, screaming, cursing, or just glaring angrily at the group. The rat pup on the ground stirred slightly, and then her eyelids flickered, those frightening grey eyes opened. Erin glowered once more, "Great…" she murmured huffily, "now you woke her up."

"Welcome to Regalia." Ripred said sarcastically, gesturing at the council table where everyone glared at her with undisguised loathing.

"Lovely." Flay sighed, "They do not look very happy to see me."

Ripred shook his head, "You father wasn't very nice." He told her sagely.

The pup snorted, "Like I need someone to tell me." Her odd grey eyes with their glints of gold surveyed the room with slight interest, they looked dead to Gregor, "I think I'll just solve everyone's problems right now." Flay said as she rose to her feet.

"And how do you mean to do that?" Ripred asked his eyebrow raised curiously.

Her grey eyes turned to him, "Throw myself in the Waterway, off a cliff, onto a sword. Something to that effect." The white pup's voice was completely monotone, Gregor could tell she was serious.

Erin let out a soft cry, the girl pushed herself off of Howard on whom she was leaning and slipped down next to Flay, "You can't." she said simply.

"Why not?" Flay retorted. Erin leaned down and whispered something into Flay's ear, "Really?" the pup's eyes drifted to Ripred, "Stripes?" she whispered pensively. "I suppose I could stay for that."

Ripred glared at the teenage girl, Luxa sighed and said, "Then it's settled."

"What is settled?" Vikus said, he looked confused.

"Flay is staying, on the condition she does not go out into the city." Luxa replied, her gaze drifted to the white pup, who shrugged,

"I don't want to see a bunch of ugly humans anyways, I won't leave the Palace."

There wasn't much the Council could say to that. Not that they didn't try, but Luxa steam rolled over any protests they made and after ten minutes Ripred took Flay to the gnawer room where visiting rats stayed.

* * *

Gregor and Boots stood on the dock, they had been there four times before, heading home after saving the Underland from the latest threat. But this time Ares wasn't taking his home, Gregor felt that familiar stab of remorse although it was a little less sharp than before. Luxa smiled at him as their eyes met. Those violet eyes were soft with compassion, she knew what he had been through, was still going through, and that gave him strength.

"Erin," Vikus said formally, "It has been a pleasure having you in Regalia." Erin tilted her head to the side curiously, it sounded like he was saying goodbye. Probably can't wait to get rid of me, she thought silently.

"Didn't Howard tell you?" She asked, seeing everyone regard her oddly she sighed, "Didn't he tell ANY of you?" The grey-blue eyes rolled, "I'm staying here."

Gregor smiled, Erin would be good for the Underlanders, they needed someone to remind them they weren't always right. Howard fairly grinned at the surprised faces of everyone gathered.

"Oh?" said Luxa slyly, Gregor was surprised by her tone of voice, "And when did the two of you discuss this? While you were 'bandaging her ankle' hm?" Howard and Erin flushed bright red, Erin stuck her tongue out at the other teenage girl. Luxa laughed softly.

While she attempted to resurrect her dignity Erin stalked over to Gregor, "Here," she said and shoved something into his hand. Plastic cut into his palm, he looked at it and saw a Visa logo.

"I can't take this…" he managed to say.

Erin shoved him playfully, "The rats don't take Visa's, Gregor. I'm not going to need it, besides I have plenty of cash. The pin is 8393." Gregor tried to hand it back to her but she glared icily at him, "Take it, use it, like it." Gregor matched her fierce look, but shoved the credit card into his back pocket.

"Thanks." he said, and gave her a swift hug, then began to make his farewell rounds.

Gregor gave Vikus a hand shake, and did the same with Nerissa, although he didn't really shake her hand, more brushed it with his fingertips. He hugged Howard and whispered, "So, exactly what were you doing with Erin?" Howard gave him a look and Gregor laughed a bit. The Overlander kind of patted the bats and Temp, and then got to Luxa.

"Fly you high, Gregor." She whispered, her eyes were watery.

"Fly you high, Luxa." Gregor returned and clasped her slim form to him, she withdrew slightly and they kissed, Gregor was amazed at how soft her lips were. "Don't worry," he said as the came apart, "I won't stay away for four months again." The girl gave him a trusting smile. Beside her Ripred chuckled darkly,

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

Gregor glowered at the rat, "Farewell to you too." Ripred nodded at him. Finally Gregor came to the one person he dreaded, Flay. What was there to say to her?

A disconcerting change had come over the white gnawer pup, she no longer joked with Erin, or mocked Ripred, or did anything really. Her grey eyes, with the glittering flecks of gold, were dead. They had no more emotion in them than stone, perhaps less, if you held a rock in your hand long enough it would warm. Flay's gaze was colder than the grave. The pup wasn't allowed anywhere save for her room, a small room off the kitchens where she ate, Erin's room, and the library. The white rat was cut off from her natural instinct to prowl and she was restless, not that she let it show. Everything about Flay was emotionless, monotone, dead. Even as she stared at Gregor, he had to hear her breathing to see if she was truly alive.

"Goodbye Flay." he said, the rat shook her head with a sigh and gently brushed Gregor's hand.

"Bye." it was barely above a whisper, it was like the pup couldn't even gather enough care to make her voice heard. Gregor was moved by a sudden whim to take Flay in his arms like he would Boots and cuddle her and hold her until he made her smile. But Flay would probably resent that.

Boots had been making her rounds as well, and she came to Flay. Her hand reached out and stroked Flay on the head, "Bye, Flay. See you soon." the toddler said, Boots was smiling. Flay allowed herself to be pet for a few moments then withdrew into the shadows, her eyes the only things that could be seen.

Boots merely shrugged and ran back to her older brother. Gregor scooped her up, grunting as he did so-she was heavy-and mounted Spica.

"See you soon!" Erin called as the striped and speckled red bat took off from the docks.

* * *

Gregor's hands gripped the edge of the vent and he lifted himself up just a fraction of an inch so that he could see the laundry room. He let out a breath, it was empty, "All clear," he called to Spica. The bat lifted up and Gregor hauled himself into the laundry room, Boots clung to his back.

"Fly you high, Spica." Gregor said and patted the bats multi-colored fur, Spica purred the greeting back to him and swept away, into the shadows.

Gregor barely made it two steps into his house before his mother was upon him, "How DARE you!" She shrilled, "How could you leave us again? Your father was worried sick, and Lizzie hasn't been eating, not to mention child services rapping on our door!" Gregor backed up into the door, his mom was so mad there were literally waves of anger rolling off of her.

"Mama!" Boots objected, "You're too loud, don't yell at Gregor!" Grace swept Boots up into her arms and held her close.

"Oh Boots, oh baby, I'm so glad your ok." Her gaze shifted to her oldest child and only son, "I'm happy your back to Gregor, but you have a ton of explaining to do." Gregor opened his mouth to tell her everything that happened but Grace shushed him, "Not me, honey." she said and Gregor's eyes widened. More people? It was enough that Mrs. Cormaci knew, Ripred and Luxa had verbally flayed him just for telling her, who else?

Grace stared at her son, she knew exactly what was going on in his head, but he was thirteen now. He needed to mature and take responsibility for his own actions, and deal with the consequences. She put her hand on Gregor's shoulder, "Come on." she told him. The two walked into the living room.

Rae Kenton, looking as pretty and winsome as always was sitting on the arm of the couch, her legs were crossed. One hand cupped her chin, the other clutched a scrap of paper, her eyes were focused on the television. For a brief moment his eyes flickered to the news broadcast, it was captioned 'Teen Heiress Missing' without watching further he immediately knew who it was. Sure enough a picture of a brooding fifteen year old girl flashed onto the screen. She had blue streaks in that picture, but there was no mistaking Erin.

Gregor cleared his throat, Rae turned to look at him, her long red hair rippling with the motion. Green eyes fixed him with an accusing stare, "So," she said as he walked toward her, "The Underland, hm?"

Rae extended her hand, crumpled in it was the note he had written to his mother, five days ago? Only five? Wow, it seemed so much longer. Gregor took the note and sighed, Rae's hand rested on his shoulder.

"You can trust me."

* * *

**And that's the end! Keep an eye out for the oneshot: 'New York Night Out' and my POV story, 'Memoirs: Bane's Story' the sequel to Coming Dark, 'Deepest Night' will be out in a few weeks. Until then check out my website: tucrpgame. you high, Run like the river, Eat much cake, and all the rest**

**-Dead Chick Walking alias: Ariadne**


End file.
